Lumiere&Babette: The Caged Bird of France
by magic-blood
Summary: The tale of how the feathers met the flame, before the beauty met the beast. A young Parisian maid moves to a castle on the French country side, and is forced to reunite with the man that caused her to leave years before.
1. The awful day she left

The carriage jolted her forward awakening spurring memories and sudden thoughts. It was then that three things came to her mind. First, why was it always harder to travel back to the place where you spent your childhood then actually leaving to begin with?

Second, those white birch trees still stood as perfectly strait as they had the day she left, had everything else stayed the same? Every slow mile of rolling hills reminded her of the life she had left behind, her adolescent antics lost among the fallen leaves, those were the type of memories that a put a smile on her face. Alas, what she would think of next only brought a bad taste to her mouth.

Thirdly, it was the thought of him.

She looked out the small window and saw the trees slowly passing by as they began to blur together like the recollections that clouded her thoughts. She heard her mother's voice singing to her, it was her favorite lullaby about the rose and it's longing beauty. She heard the foolish screams of a much younger her running through the woods being chased by a boy unlucky enough to be required to watch her. The orchestra played the sweet ballad of Christmas, the forgotten revelry of the castle's welcomed guests. Her own whispered dreams of escaping to the city finally getting away from the same old routine of the castle… and him where what made up her memories from when she lived in the castle of the small French village six years ago. She sat back in the cushion of the carriage and exhaled loudly remembering the awful day that she left…

"You'll have a good life in Paris, your Papa will be very kind to you," her mother had told her kindly as she buttoned her winter coat, her voice warming her like the sun could in the summer.

"I'm going to miss you Maman, but I don't want to come back to hear in six years, I don't want to be a maid! Can't you come with me?" remembering it now brought a knot to her stomach and left her feeling guilty. He mother felt heartbroken, she had never told her mother the truth until that day. She never confessed to her that she didn't want to be a maid stuck in the same miserable place with the same dull people the rest of her life.

"No, I can't go with you, you know that," her mother had said more coldly now, "I will see you when you return in six years though… or whenever you realize that Pairs is not all that it seems, when you come to you sense and understand here is where you belong, you will return. At least do me the decency of knowing I raised a considerate and thankful girl, Babette," she then kissed her on the cheek and held her in her arms for a minute before carrying her into the carriage.

Her words still seemed to be crisp in the air even after six years and her death just last week. Her mother was right, this dismal village did drag her back like a cat pulling in it's prey, but she was also very wrong, Paris was like nothing she ever saw before or will ever see again. It was bold and it was new, there was never a dull moment living with her dear father in the heart of Paris. Her father was a very intelligent man who had sent Babette and her mother out to the countryside to live as housekeepers when she was two, he had always been too poor working as a painter and writer to move himself. He was tall and dark like she was, he also always seemed to have a smile on his face even if the world around him was falling apart, and it was. Especially the other day when they got word that his one and only love had fallen ill. Her mother was very strong willed and opinionated, the choice to ignore her declining condition was what would prove her downfall. She would die the very next week. Babette kicked herself numerous times for not being more eager to return to her home lands, maybe then she would have at least gotten to say goodbye.

She had just turned sixteen the other day and was now exactly where she should be, where she was supposed be. On her way back to the castle that leaned over the village on French countryside like a cloud looming over the sun, it was the day that dreaming ended for the Parisian city girl. It was the day that she promised her mother and her grandmother that she would start work. She thought she could get out of it, slide in her mischievous sly way out of it. She willed it not to come but it came anyway. You may ask why she fretted it so, you may not understand much about this young woman and if you want an answer here to all of her odd ways, then I'm sorry to disappoint. She had her reasons and they began and ended with _him_. Everyone has a past, and Babette's was one to be questioned. There was another bump in the road that made her lurch forward again. She didn't take her gaze from the woods and now as she looked she could almost see herself at the age of seven running through them, almost.

"When I catch you young mademoiselle, I'm going to tie you down to the gate like a dog!" yelled the voice of a boy a distance behind a much younger Babette as she made a mad dash through the woods. She laughed at the remark, she saw it all as a rather enjoyable game. When her mother was too busy to watch her play out in the garden, there was often someone free of work that could. And that person of consequence about half the time was the soon to be maitre d of the castle, Lumiere. He was charming for his age, tall with light hair and dark eyes. The girls all adored his boyish charm and teasing ways, the men all saw him as a true friend who was always their for a laugh. He seemed to get along with everyone, well except of course the little brat he was chasing at the time.

Even though Lumiere was young he was still much older then her, around the age of thirteen, he was already twice her height as well. Needless to say after chasing her through out the woods, scared to death that she'd hurt herself or get lost, ruining his good work clothes and shoes along the way, he hated her. She had the sneakiest ways of getting free from his sight just long enough to get a head start on her run so she could be an inch out of reach. She loved to put him through this turmoil but she hated it when he told her mother on her. Babette would not surprisingly tell her that he was lying that he wasn't even watching her that closely, but her mother never believed her. She would tell her daughter that Lumiere was kind hearted and someday he would make a fine gentleman. Babette didn't see what the others saw, she heard the same things said about him from everyone. All their kind words just made her despise him more.

Now as she saw herself in those woods, Lumiere yelling all the way behind her, then as he finally caught her she was reminded of how she felt. She was never able to get that far, he was always too fast for her and once he got a hold of her dainty wrist with his strong grip, there was no hope for a second escape.

As he griped at he wrist that day she was more disappointed about getting caught then usual. She'd seen it! She'd seen what she'd been running after all these years, actually it was more like running away from, but it didn't matter she'd seen it and she'd been close enough to touch it, but then he had to pull her back.

"Why do you always do this you little demon?! It's not funny anymore!" Lumiere yelled struggling to get a hold of her arm directing her back in the opposite direction.

"No!" she'd cry, "No, please let me go, I want to run away!" she didn't know what she was talking about at the time, she loved her life but she had always wanted something more. She had seen her dream that day in the woods, a new life far away in a fairy tale. She never got far enough away to see it again after that day, Lumiere was always there to bring her back home.

During the next year she changed. No doubt she was still a brat, a spoiled little child, but she had changed. She stopped running away the day she was old enough to play out in the garden alone. This also meant she no longer had a way to annoy that strange boy with the golden hair. He had changed a great deal as well; he had matured and became even taller as well as thinner. He had grown into his handsome face and was no longer the boy that she could easily take advantage of. Oh no, it would take her tiny ill-behaved mind a bit more work and planning now. Naturally she accepted the challenge just as that, a challenge.

She recalled back to one of the worst things she had done to him, she was about eight and he around fourteen. He had been working around the castle hard that day, he'd fed the horses, cleaned the fireplace, even mopped the floor and now was making his way around the corner carrying a tray of clean wine glasses. That was when she thought up the wicked idea. As he walked closer she pretended not to notice him and faked to be more interested in her doll that she played with as she sat on the floor. Then as he walked by her she stuck her leg out causing him to fall face forward sending the glass to fall out of his hands and shatter around the room. She had not expected her evil plan to go over so well, she couldn't even come up with something witty to say. All she could do was stare as he slowly looked up to her smiling face. He was infuriated to say the least. She never forgot that look he gave her, it scared her so much at the time she immediately dropped her doll, along with her grin, and ran to find her mother.

She'd been punished awfully that time, no desert for a whole month and no playtime. Perhaps it was her first taste of adulthood. Anyway, it was absolutely clear that he hated her then more then ever, and slowly over the next couple of months as she entered the age of nine and he fifteen, she saw him less and less. She began to feel alone and bored, she had occupied all of her time playing little tricks on him. There was nothing for her to do anymore since he wasn't the only one she was unpleasant to. She didn't have a single friend at the castle, all the others who looked after her despised her and they all had reason to. She would throw tantrums like one had never seen, she would throw her hands up in the air, kick her toys (or even the nearest person), and scream bloody murder when she wouldn't get her way. They all would say she was only young and that she'd grow out of it, but here she was almost a young woman when she acted more like a little boy and behaved like a monster. Another few months passed with out her speaking to Lumiere, she would cross paths with him once in a while, he would look at her a moment before turning in the other direction. She also would watch him in secret sometimes. He would lean close to a random girl that he'd passed in the hallway making her laugh and she'd slap him away playfully. It was strange the emotion that Babette would feel next as she watched him like this sometimes, jealousy. He had once hated her and now it was as if they'd never met!

She watched him fall in love that summer, the summer she turned ten, he sixteen. It was the hardest thing she had faced. He didn't even turn the other direction when they passed each other that once in a while. She felt invisible.

It wasn't until the day before she left for Paris that he visited her as she packed her clothes away in her room that he would talk to her again. He, of course, wasn't the reason she'd decided to leave for Paris, he was a small part of it but not the whole reason. She just needed something new, at a young age she became very independent caused by all of her time spent alone most likely. And now She couldn't believe it when she'd seen him of all people standing in her doorway, she just blankly stared into his deep brown eyes hoping he would start the conversation. And he would, he told her goodbye and good luck in Paris with her Papa. She still only stared at him, he laughed.

"You've changed a lot haven't you mademoiselle?" he asked kindly.

"I'm still me," she said more quietly then she intended. He laughed once again and her face burned, she hated it when people laughed at her like that.

"I bet you are, cheri. Someone who was a big a brat as you I don't think could ever change even if they wanted to, and you don't want to do you?" he asked raising an eyebrow, his smile making her nervous, but then she decided to smile as well.

"No, no I won't monsieur, I'll never change and one day I'll arrive back to this dreadful castle the same exact girl, so you need not to worry, I'll always be around," she said sticking her nose up In the air.

"That's what I'm scared of, cheri. Part of me will miss chasing you through the woods during the hottest days of summer," he said reminiscing himself.

"Honestly?" she asked surprised, maybe she wasn't as bad to him that she'd previously thought.

"Yes, a little, I'll miss that little girl who would follow me around spying on my every move, tripping me in the kitchen, there when I needed her least," she had began to blush, red rose bushes appearing on her face. She didn't think he knew that she spied on him and now that he did she thought that he would see her differently.

"I would NOT spy on you, why would I ever waste my time? I'm far too busy to sit around and watch someone as dull as you," she had turned her back to him by the end of her protest hoping that he would believe it. He, still smiling, looked to her as he leaned casually next to her bedroom door.

"That's too bad that you won't change mademoiselle, don't you want to be a grown woman someday?" he asked now getting on her nerves.

"I am grown up! I'm almost thirteen years of age, that's almost a woman!" she objected once more, her nose even higher up in the air and a hand firmly placed on her hip, her eyes seeming to look down to him even though he towered over her. He would just chuckle.

"I never seen a grown woman of your height my little cher, but perhaps your just miniature, maybe that's the tallest you'll ever be!" He teased placing a hand just above her head illustrating her small stature. She turned back around to him and stuck a finger in his face.

"Well maybe you're just too tall, maybe I'm the perfect height and your just a giant, I wouldn't want to be that tall anyway."

"Ah, perhaps you are right after all, perhaps I am too tall but at least I'm not too short, you'll never even be tall enough to reach the counter or your shelf of dolls!" now she was mad and a bit nervous as well, was all he saying true? Would she never be tall enough to do anything on her own?

"You're mean Lumiere! I'm going to tell my Papa on you once I get to Paris, he'll be so angry he'll come back here and… and, well he'll show you how to respect a lady like me! Oh, and he's twice your height AND stronger then you!"

"Stronger and taller you say? It sounds of an unfair match to me cher, but it matters not, Paris is a much different land, who's to say you'll even make it to your Papa?" he said changing his tone to a more sinister one.

"What, what do you mean?" she stammered.

"What I mean is Paris is different then here, there you'll find the most frightening of beasts, ravenous monsters of all sizes waiting for fresh meat of girls from the country side like yourself." her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, you may think it a cruel joke to play on a child who doesn't know any better, but it was just a bit of pay back and he liked teasing her. "I hope you just come back in one piece when your sixteen, it would be a shame if I never get to meet an older you," he said with a wink, she didn't understand what he was trying to get at, she was still thinking of the monsters she'd encounter in Paris. She took her suitcase from off of her bed and walked by Lumiere.

"I must be off now monsieur, my carriage will be here any minute to take me away, away from you away from this boring life," as she walked by him he put a hand on her shoulder causing her to freeze.

"I almost forgot mon cher," he pulled out a long red rose from the inside of his coat and offered it to her. "A goodbye present, it's from the garden and it's to remind you of those days spent with me running through the woods… though I would like to forget, it's apart of both of our lives now," she took it from him and noticed that he cut off all the thorns for her. She was overtaken by his kindness, he should hate her, and he should treat her awful like she had treated him. It didn't make sense for him to now acknowledge her, but she took it none the less. She took his goodbyes and she took the rose. She even took the small peck he placed warmly on her hand.

"I won't keep you any longer, good luck in Paris I hope you find everything your looking for," he said before she laughed and backed away, she didn't have anything to say again! That tongue of his could prove to craft the most deceiving of magic, and had made her smart moth fumbling for anything to say. She walked away and it wasn't until the bottom of the staircase that she called back up to him with a quick thank you and goodbye.

It had been six years since that day, Babette couldn't believe it though, it still seemed like just yesterday and at the same time so long ago. She watched from out of her window as the gleaming castle came into view, it looked smaller then she remembered due to the fact that she had grown a few inches despite what Lumiere told her. She still had her long, dark, cascading hair that ended in ringlets at the middle of her back. She was petit and just over five feet in height, her skin was pale and her lips red. She would usually dress in dark colors, sometimes red, or her favorite color, emerald green the same as her eyes. Today though she was wearing a simple white dress with a red ribbon around the waist. The dress dropped to her ankles, a bit risqué for the small village she was traveling back to but normal for Paris style. The carriage came to one last jerk forward as it stopped and her door opened. She stepped out with the help of the driver and starred to the castle in awe. She honestly thought she never would return and the moment proved too realistic for her as her eyes filled with tears.

"Is this all, just one suitcase?" asked the driver taking out her suitcase out of the carriage. Babette just nodded as he placed the luggage next to her then made his way back to the carriage to drive off again. "You're welcome," he said to himself in a rude tone. Babette looked back to him as the horses began to trot away.

"Oh, thank you!" she called out to him, the truth was she'd been trying hard to change over a new leaf but some things she would sometimes forget. She turned back to the castle as the heavy fog that plagued the day began to fall as rain. She had no choice now. Leaving was hard, but coming back would always prove tougher no matter what circumstances or wherever you may be from. She picked up her luggage and walked to the front door then forced herself to raise a hand and knock.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think, please :)

Remember alert equals review!

-Rose


	2. She dreamt of Paris

"Is that her?"

"No, it couldn't be, her mother was a beauty and she looks nothing like her!"

"She's just another maid, like we even need another one of those."

"Do you think that she understands English? She's from Paris I hear!"

"Another one off the street? What has this castle become?"

"No, that's Babette, I'd recognize that pout anywhere!"

"Bab who?"

"That's her? Now I remember, she was a little horror if I've ever seen one!"

Those were the hushed whispers that Babette heard passed through the hallways, they were shared by prying maids distracted from their work of dusting and sweeping to look up to see the newest maid. Babette would glare at them for a moment before they would be threatened back to work, like the poor young maid who maid the remark about her mother, she'd really given her a glare. To the more sinister remarks though she would just drop her head and pretended it was never said, like the one about her being "another one off the street". To the last comment though, made by an older woman, she raised her heard and smirked. It had been six years and people still remembered how awful she was, that was almost laughable.

Babette was following a portly older woman, short and round, with grey hair that was neatly pinned up in a bun. She had remembered the woman from her childhood as the kindly and quiet spoken housekeeper who would often scold her from time to time. If only she could remember her name now as she was led the way to her room. The woman carried with her a pile of clothes made up of the dreary black, white, and brown maid ensemble Babette would be forced to wear. At the top of the pile laid a small cap frilled with lace, the thought of herself having to wear it day and night everyday made her a bit sick.

"Was your travel over here well, dear? We all understand that Paris is quiet a ways away," said the housekeeper turning her head back as they now made their way up a winding staircase.

"It was long madam, about a two days," she said lugging her bag up behind her wondering why there wasn't someone around who could have helped her, or even welcomed her for that matter. An odd man had opened the door when she had arrived; he was short, fat and talked fast with a proper British accent. He wasn't very hospitable or polite; he seemed rushed and mumbled something about how it wasn't his job to welcome in guests. That left Babette to explain who she was, not a guest but the new maid. She hadn't learned his name simply because she didn't like him, and it was clear that he didn't think much of her either.

"That sounds dreadful, I hope you find your stay here more pleasant," she said smiling, somehow warming the dank, dark staircase.

"I hope so too…I know I won't though," said Babette dejected, and for some strange reason she felt like she'd known this woman longer then she actually has. She felt like she could tell her anything, this was odd for a normally private Babette.

"What do you mean you won't, love? You've just arrived, you haven't seen these people in years and they haven't seen you, I'm positive with just a little more time you'll see once more the way this old castle can shine."

_How kind of her to think like that_, thought Babette, t_o have the optimistic view of an outsider, but to an insider you cam see this place for what it really is, nothing but cage._

"You heard their comments, non? You heard what they had to say about me, nothing but a maid! That little brat from six years ago!" she whined as she pulled her luggage up the final step to the waiting housekeeper. "You don't want to hear any of this do you, you must think what they all think, I'm just a weak, vulnerable girl, I don't even know why I'm talking to you about this! I don't even know you and you don't even know me, you probably could care less, you're probably thinking why is she going on and on about nothing really? Why doesn't she just shut her mouth and go on with her life, why doesn't she just--"

"Child! Please!" laughed the aged lady placing a hand on Babette's shoulder, "Heavens no I don't think that of you at all! I know what you're going through and I know what it must be like moving to a new place without a friend to name, and it's okay!" she was now leading her to a door and pulling out a key to open it, "Why don't we talk about it over a cup of tea?"

_Mrs. Potts_, thought Babette, _that was her name! _

She smiled and accepted the cup of tea and the armful of freshly laundered clothes. She also had many questions to ask Mrs. Potts and was rather eager to hear the answers; she wanted to unpack as quickly as she could.

* * *

The room was small, the walls were plastered with florescent paper and the smell of burning candles lingered in the air. The bed was found in the center of the room, a set of draws with a mirror looking over it was found in the corner, and a stool could be seen under a window. She threw her small tattered bag and the clothes on the bed then plopped down herself. The contents of the hand made canvas carrier were all she owned to her name, it may not seem like much to the unknowing eye but to her each dress and trinket held a different memory and meaning.

There was a jewelry box that her mother had gave her before she left when she was ten, then she pulled out a pair of white gloves that had been her grandmother's when she was younger. She ran a hand over a framed picture of her, her mother, and her father that had been drawn when she was only a baby. There were a few dresses, some better then others, some silk imported from Italy and some made of cotton hand sewn by her own mother.

She smiled at a doll she would draw out next, it was in bad shape, a button eye was missing and there was a tear down her dirty arm. It was her favorite rag doll and could recall taking it just everywhere with her, she even remembered crying the day her mother had told her she was too old for it and that she couldn't expect to carry it around with her forever, young ladies did not do such things. She placed the doll next to her single flat cushion at the top end of her bed. The last thing she would take out of her bag would be her make up, lip rouge and blush, and a wooden hairbrush. She placed them on the chest of draws and gazed at her reflection in the mirror.

Her long uncombed hair framed her face and fell over her pale shoulders, she looked as though she hadn't gotten sleep in a few days made clear by dark bags under her eyes, she also was in need of a bath. She sighed heavily and picked up the comb to run it down her hair all the while studying her features carefully. Back in Paris everyone looked like her, beautiful, thin but curvy, she wasn't anything that special there; it was always her attitude that made her stand out among the crowd, it always seemed to get her noticed. She was told one day, when she used to work at the tavern, that if she wanted to she could be a socialite at the ballet. She was told that she was too good looking for the life of a tavern girl hanging around the low lives of Paris, and she was told that it was easy. All she had to do was get noticed at the opera and she could be a star high above the dirty streets. She had tried ballet when she was eleven; she quit the very next year, not because of loss of passion but rather the class's expense. Her father had taken her to the opera one time as well, once she had been able to get out of his view for long enough she found her way back stage, all that got her was a private escort out. She thought herself lucky that she never had a real hunger for that sort of life in the lights. She wouldn't have to face the rejection and pain of never getting what she wanted, because chances where she never would have made it to be that star high above the streets. She would always be stuck starring up to it as she passed from below.

Instead of the opera she sang at her tavern once in a while when there would be a request. She was told many times that she had a lovely voice she never took the comments seriously, what was the point? She would sing because it was what made her happy even for just a few moments, it was what made her forget the sorrow of that day or life in general. The sound of her voice had made others happy as well, whether old sailors who'd come in for a pint after months at sea, or husbands with their wives who wanted to hear a song of love. Singing was about the only thing that Babette would do on the request of others, that and her work at the tavern cleaning off the tables or sweeping the floor.

Along with good times the tavern could also bring the worst of times. There were the rowdier group of men that would come in as soon as the sun left the sky, those where the type that she would try to stay away from. Perhaps the most important lesson that Paris brought her was the art of using her looks to get what she wanted. It was something that could not be learned in a day or taught in a year, it took natural assets and a not so shy persona to say the least. And what a flirt she was! She would bat her eyelashes and stick out her bottom lip or place a hand on her hip, it was a skill she would put to good use on numerous occasions. For example, to get out of working late all she had to do was smile that certain way to any boy in the perimeter, they would just as soon take her place happily. Mind though, it would never go beyond the innocent smirk and tease of a young lady discovering her power among the opposite sex. She had pride, and if you haven't noticed it was quiet a lot of pride. She carried herself with her head held high, it was her mother that she got that from, she like Babette, was never low in self-confidence. In her old home city Babette had seen many turn to the more demeaning work on the streets, something she promised herself she would never do even if things did get that bad. She told herself that she would always have her pride if she were to lose everything else. It may be a bit hard to believe but Babette would not do anything that she could see her mother frowning upon. She may be naïve sometimes and immature in her manners but she was certain she was above some things. Demeaning herself to the streets would disrespect her name and therefore disrespect her family.

She propped the picture of her family up on the chest and looked to her mother, she was almost her age maybe just a year older, Babette looked back to the mirror and couldn't help but think of what that terrible maid had said, how she looked nothing like her mother because she was beautiful. She also then remembered what her father had told her, how she had her mother in her eyes, and now that she was gone, she had her in her soul as well. Babette would often do and say things that reminded him much of her, and they did look very much alike in the face, they also both had long dark hair. Babette would think it was only the long dark hair that reminded anyone of her mother despite these facts. Her an her mother where the same, Babette would not recognize it now but her mother was more like her then she could ever have known.

"Dearie," called Mrs. Potts from the other side of the door, "I have the tea, I hope you like a lot of sugar and a bit of honey," Babette opened the door for her and she backed in with a cart holding two small cups steam rising from both.

"Oui madam, that is just fine, are you sure you have the time to sit around and answer me a few questions?" she asked hoping the answer would be positive.

"Why of course, I have all the time in the world," she exclaimed taking a seat on the bed, "now, why don't you go ahead and tell me what's on your mind?" Babette took a seat next to her warming her hands with the hot cup.

"Well, it does look like a lot has changed around here in six years, how is the Lord and Lady of the house?" she questioned not caring that much what the answer may be, she had other things on her mind that she didn't want to make obvious by asking first.

"They are well, they had a son since you left, he actually just turned four this past June, Prince Adam," she said sipping the tea a smile never leaving her face.

"A son, well you don't say, congratulations to them!" she forced herself to seem caring as she smiled thinking of what to say next. "He must look just like Clarence, non?"

"Yes, he does look an awful lot like his father, he has some of Victoria's traits as well, they both have lovely blue eyes. What about with you, what have you been up to the past six years? Nothing too mischievous I hope!"

Babette shook her heard and took a sip from her tea, "No nothing that mischievous. I've been working a lot, just at a tavern, it's been a fast six years living in Paris with my father, one may say even boring," it was almost the truth anyway.

"Boring?! The last thing I'd expect from you Babette is boring! Come now, something remarkable must have happened out there in the city, I don't believe boring to be part of it," she laughed, her soft pale face lighting up for a moment. Babette hadn't expected this to be part of the conversation, her life that is, she just wanted the answers to a few burning questions!

"What about you Madam Potts, how has life been for you?" it wasn't one of her burning questions but it would get her back to the castle.

"Me? Well, not much, and everything at the same time…perhaps it is a hard question to be asked of!" she laughed again and Babette hid her face drinking her tea.

"You know, I don't really recognize any one from six years ago… people have changed a great deal haven't they?" she said trying to get to the topic she started this conversation for.

"I presume… is there something bothering you, Babette?" she asked noticing the look of pain on her face; she just wanted Mrs. Potts to out and say it already! How is _he_?

"Bothering me? No, non, non, non…" she looked away from Mrs. Potts to the door making sure it was closed wondering if she should just get this whole matter over with. "I need you to keep a secret for me, don't repeat the topic of this with anyone, with anyone you see or meet until the day you die! Do you understand, Madam?" Mrs. Potts stared to her for a moment with a sort of blank look on her face. Babette could only guess what she was thinking of, probably something along the lines of how crazy this little French girl is, or thinking that she murdered someone and needed the poor old woman for an accomplice.

"I can, dear… what do you have in mind for telling me?" she asked after blinking a few times.

"It's actually a question, I need to know about a certain boy who used to work here when I was younger, now mind I don't really care about him, I just need to know before I completely lose my mind!" she almost pleaded an inch away from Mrs. Potts now.

"Ask away, I should have a good idea of who you're talking of."

Babette took a deep breath and kneaded her dress mindlessly with in hands, she wasn't sure why she was so embarrassed to ask about Lumiere, it wasn't as if she liked him or anything, it was most likely telling a person all of this, a person she hadn't seen in six years. What if she where to tell Lumiere that the first person she'd asked of was him? What if she already gotten the wrong impression? The only reason she was asking was because she simply wanted to know who to expect to see if they were ever to pass in the hallways.

"How is… Lumiere?" she finally choked out. Mrs. Potts sighed then smiled before getting up from the bed.

"I could have guessed, love," she said taking the cups away back onto the try not at all surprised with her deepest secret. Babette was immediately disappointed and annoyed, what did she mean she should have guessed? She knew nothing of her, not what she thought or what she felt, and now here she was not even taking the time to answer the most important topic spoken of that night.

"What do you mean? Does he still work here?"

"He does, don't worry, he's changed since you saw him last of course though," she continued now looking to Babette. "He's grown even more, twice my own height, and not to mention he's become quiet the charmer, yes the past six years were good to him, yet sometimes I wonder about that man," she said the last part to herself. "For some reason when I saw you I thought of him, it's curious that you should bring him up."

"What do you mean you thought of him?" Mrs. Potts looked to the confused maid's face then she laughed a little, her face brightening up again.

"I guess I saw… I'm not sure what I saw actually, I just for some odd reason thought of him. It must be my recollections of those mischievous pranks you pulled on him now as I think of it." Babette frowned and looked away.

"Oh… that's all then," she said quietly. Mrs. Potts felt for her then as she looked to her slouched over, hair hiding her face. She brushed it back for Babette behind her ear and she looked up.

"You'll learn to love it here, I'm sure you will, your mind still may be in Paris but your heart will always be here."

Babette cocked her heard to the side as the kindhearted woman gazed down at her, she had all the compassion in eyes that she could offer and even that still weren't enough.

"But, what about my soul? I don't care about my heart or my mind, those will be gone someday, but my soul… that could go on forever," she got up and moved to the seat below the window, she gazed out to the tops of ever green trees and mountains in the far distance. She wondered if it was Paris just beyond those peaks, or if it was too far away to ever see again.

"You are a different one I'll give you that. You're stubborn," said the housekeeper making her way out the door, "your mother would be proud, Babette." She closed the door as Babette turned to look her, her mother was gone, she thought to herself in that moment she realized it all. Her father, she would never see him again, and her mother was dead.

Perhaps she did have that hunger, that desire for something more, for that life on the stage. She wanted to be high above the streets after all, she didn't want to be the same as all the others, but that was just like her, never sure what she wants until it's gone. She threw herself on the bed kicking off the maid uniform and hiding her face deep into the cushion, it was all gone.

* * *

Mrs. Potts pushed the tray into the hallway before taking off the dirtied cups and making her way back down the staircase. She'd notice three young ladies in the hallway that had not been there when she had entered Babette's room. As soon as they saw she was back down the staircase they ran to Babette's door. They had been listening the whole time and each had a different version of what was said behind the closed door. One of the girls was tall and lean, more so then Babette, and she had a head of long red hair. Her name was Jean Marie and was said to be the prettiest maids of the castle.

She leaned in close to the door then after a moment of listening pulled away, a smile played across her thin lips.

"She's crying!" she exclaimed in a hushed whisper to the two others speaking in a English accent. "It's what she deserves, have you head of this woman?" She asked walking away from the door so she no longer needed to whisper. The other two followed her down the hallway until they were far enough away to speak louder.

"She's from Paris isn't she?" asked another short petit girl, "that's what they were saying anyway, that the only reason she's here is because of her mother."

"She spoke of Lumiere," said another young heavyset maid, the others looked to her taken back. "Didn't you hear her? She said Lumiere, she must know him, I heard that they have some sort of past."

"She was ten when she left hear for Paris, Elise, unless he has some sort of fetish I don't know about," said Jean Marie rolling her eyes to her friend, "This girl had better get any childish thoughts out of her head. That is what she after all compared to us, a young little girl."

Even thought there wasn't that much of an age difference between the two (Jean Marie was older but one couldn't tell by looks) she still passed off Babette as an immature little thing. These wicked few maids felt that she was an outcast, that she wasn't one of them, all in the one look they gave her when she'd walked in. Maybe it was her good looks or even her past, who knows the reason that jealousy strikes, but once it has bitten it's green venom is one of the few that can spread.

"I mean really, did you see that look she gave me earlier?" continued Jean Marie. "It was as if she thought that a look could kill, good thing I'm immune to the hex of that sort of which. Have either of you seen Lumiere recently?" she asked changing her tone looking to her friends, "He is supposed to meet me tonight in the kitchen, he told me he had a surprise planned for me, I've been looking forward to it all day."

The other two girls exchanged looks before shrugging.

"Fine," she said before walking away, "I'm off, don't want to keep him waiting after all," she called back to them making her way down the stairs. The other two soon followed in her direction.

* * *

Jean Marie sauntered into the kitchen to find it empty. It was now around seven, the kitchen would be closed until the next morning she thought that would give her and Lumiere the whole night to do whatever it was that he had planned. She pictured a night of the most romantic sort; little did she know what in actuality would come. Her and Lumiere had been courting she for about a week but secret meetings late at night where not uncommon for the both of them and had been going on for much longer. It was elementary for Lumiere to be attracted to Jean Marie, she was pretty, she could be witty on occasion, and she was of easy persuasion. What more he wanted in a girl he could not know, until he got that very thing.

She leaned against the counter and sighed, it was not like him to keep her waiting, he must have something especially grand planned for this evening. Then there was a knock on the kitchen door that immediately made her perk up.

"Are you descent, cheri, or do I need to give you a moment to put your clothes back on?" came a voice from the other side of the door. It was an unmistakable voice to Jean Marie, she could recognize it anywhere. It was the deep, roguish, French purr that she heard sometimes in her dreams. She laughed as he walked in, the years have been good to him like Mrs. Potts had told Babette, he had grown at least another two feet and had become a man in every sense of the word. Even then as he stood before her wearing the most proper of outfits, he still looked stress-free and relaxed smiling devilishly to the girl before him. She looked him over and then frowned suddenly.

"What, no flower? No present for your one and only? Where have you been Lumiere? You're lucky that I waited around, this thing that you have planned had better be worth it," she complained pointing out numerous facts she found wrong with the scene. He raised an eyebrow to her as she turned her back to him.

_Oh, this would be worth it_, he thought to himself, _for one of us any way._

"So are you going to keep me guessing?" she asked turning back around to him, he returned to the same smirk.

"Mon cher, you know that we have had some good times this past week and before, I'm not going to lie we had something there, and you know that I--"

"I know, I know!! You love me don't you?" she asked with sudden joy to a taken back Lumiere, he wasn't getting to that at all.

"If you would let me finish I--"

"It's alright Lumiere I know what this must mean to you I know that you've never told it to anyone but me, you must be so nervous you poor thing, was that why you where so late?" she asked straightening his collar with her grabby little hands.

"Jean!" he finally exclaimed getting back in control of the situation taking her hands in his only to get her to stop choking him. She was confused and bated her eyelashes at him a few times, his voice was strong and stern and it took her by surprise. "Please," he begin in a more calm tone, "Jean, we have been friends for a long time, very _very _good amis, and maybe that is just all that we should be," she took a step back the realization coming to her eyes, then pure rage.

"How could you, Lumiere? How could lead me on like this, I thought that you cared for me! Obviously I'm just… just… your whore! Is this all I shall ever be to you? something to keep your bed warm at night as I stay awake waiting for you to return?!" she yelled to his face, he took it all while holding in a laugh. He didn't see her like that, or any woman for that matter, she was making things up pulling fake scenarios strait out of her overly dramatic mind.

"I'm so sorry, my only wish is we can still--"

"Sorry?! Is that all you can say?" she cried seeming more like an act.

"It's been a week," he said slowly enough for her to understand, "How serious did you think this was?"

"So that's it then? You didn't even take me seriously? Was I not but a waste of your time?" it was clear that this was going no where, Lumiere was no amateur at this sort of thing, she was just making this incredibly difficult.

"I said we were good amis, can't we at least stay that way, it would be a shame to lose someone as priceless as you for good," he said taking back her hand. She was unremorseful, she took back her hand and slapped him across the face then ran away. Lumiere sighed holding his face and shrugged, that could have gone worse.

* * *

Babette couldn't sleep that night; she tossed and turned nothing feeling comfortable or right. Her stomach growled, she hadn't eaten that whole day; the servants came last when it came to food yet, she knew that it could have been worse. She starred of to the ceiling imaging what this all would have been like if only her mother could have still been around, she could have been with her right now telling her of her adventures in the city instead of being alone. She thought of tomorrow and her stomach turned, would Lumiere hate her and ignore her completely? Would he be as cruel to her as she once was to him? Would she ever make a single friend? The endless parade of questions running through her mind was what put her to sleep eventually. She dreamt of Paris that first lonely night.


	3. Playing with fire

It was spring when the flowers were blooming and the trees were awakening from their winter slumber, the windows could now be opened and the castle was at it's best, it's white outer walls gleaming brightest during this time of year. This season also brought an awakening to the people, a new breath of fresh air, and a new agenda. The first week of April was the week that the Eveil Printemps Ball was held, it was the most amusing of all balls held at the manner and was thrown in honor of spring and the relief of making it through another winter. This grand celebration happened to be only three days away, that was all too soon for a certain member of the staff, the head member that is. The man that had so warmly welcomed Babette yesterday was now a frantic mess as he rushed about the castle in the early morning.

He carried with him an armful scrolls filled with plans, not one was neatly rolled and it looked as though he was about to drop one at any moment. He grumbled about how much he hated the spring that brought this ball, how it a waste of time planning a party of such ridicules nature and how he was the only one who ever took his job seriously. As he was pondering this deeply lost in his own thoughts, he collided head on with another man turning the corner. The hurried man fell back losing all of his scrolls along the way.

"Watch where you're walking you blind--" he said before looking up to the man that he had ran into, it wasn't just any man something he realized then. "Oh, Sir Clarence! Forgive my clumsiness, I'm so sorry I should have been watching where I was walking!" he apologized as Clarence, the Lord of the castle, helped him up.

"Cogsworth," he said with a laugh, "It's alright, that is as long as you're unharmed."

Cogsworth quickly nodded and mumbled that he was fine, he was more preoccupied with the scrolls that littered the floor. He kneeled over and started picking them up hastily, the benevolent Clarence helping him. The lord of the castle was a caring and compassionate man, he was also fairly young having just has had his first child. He had been so thrilled when he learned it was a boy, he had prayed that it would be so, he needed someone to take over for him one day. Clarence was tall and slight of build with shoulder length dark hair, not a single year of his many as a ruler showed on his face.

"I'm all right it's just that I've just been a bit rushed since I've learned how behind we are on the ball, I've been having to do everything around here!" he complained brushing off his brown coat and checking the time, "I was just on my way to the ballroom to check on how things are coming along, you can never trust those young maids."

"Well old friend, I think that you'll find a way to pull everything together," said Clarence rolling the last scroll up and placing it in Cogsworth's arms in a pile that nearly covered his face. "I always have given you my up most trust and have placed my reliance on you for years now, you haven't let me down yet as being the dictator among the castle,"

Cogsworth was overjoyed to hear that.

"You think I'm a dictator? Well, that's about the best compliment I've ever received, my Lord!" he proclaimed walking away in a better mood now until the next small glitch he would come upon. "Thank you, thank you very much… now back to work, the job of a dictator never rests!"

Clarence shook his head and laughed a bit at the odd man. The Eveil Printemps Ball was his favorite of all the festivities he held; it was where he had met Victoria, his wife of sixteen years. It was important to him that this was the most well put together yet relaxed of all the Balls, he invited many children from the surrounding villages along with many others young and old alike, they would all find their way through his door this time of year in a celebratory mood. To him, this festival could only compare to that of his own wedding.

* * *

Cogsworth's jaw dropped as soon as he walked into the ballroom. What he noticed first was that it needed cleaning, the floor needed to be mopped then swept, he took a closer look, then mopped again he noted. He looked to the maids and butlers who at the moment were not doing much of anything, mostly just waiting around for orders to be given to them.

"What is the meaning of this?!" bellowed Cogsworth, they all jumped to hear his voice, all too familiar with his irritating yells of commands. Other then the initial reaction they seemed uncaring of what he had to say and continued to look bored. "We have a Ball to prepare, my neck is on the line, and if this doesn't come together in three days then I'll be thrown to the streets!" He continued waving his hands about dramatically. He looked to their excited faces when he said that, they all wished they could get rid of the biggest pain of the castle. "Wipe those smug grins of your faces, you'll all be right behind me!" They obeyed his command that time. He ordered them to stand in a line, it was military but it was the way he liked to give off the agenda for the day. As he looked to them getting ready his long dragged out speech, he realized something was off. He counted the few maids and other help then came to the conclusion that someone was missing. "Where is the new maid?" He questioned only to get puzzled looks and a single smile from Jean Marie.

* * *

Babette couldn't look in the mirror, she was horrified by what she was afraid she'd see. She had woke up at the crack of dawn from a sleepless night and found a tub of water where she could bathe. The bath had washed away a bit of her glum mood along with all the dirt she'd collected on the way to the castle. She felt like a different person now that she was clean, she felt it in a good way, but as she stood in her room in her new maid outfit she felt it in the worse way possible.

She had her eyes closed tight, she was afraid she'd see her mother looking back at her, she was afraid she'd never see herself again. After a long moment her nerves forced her to peek through an eye, then she opened the other and turned from side to side studying her reflection. She turned around and looked over her shoulder, she was shocked, she looked pretty good! She put on the small round hat fastening it down with a hat pin, her hair was even wavier then it had been when she arrived and she glowed with a new application of lip rouge and blush. She seemed refreshed and maybe even a bit happier, no she thought to herself, it only seemed she was happier on the outside.

As she gave a final glance to the mirror and was about to leave a few raging knocks came onto her door followed by a voice she had heard before.

"Mademoiselle! You're late," Cogsworth began as calm as he could sounding more annoyed then anything, "I would very much appreciate it if you would come out here as soon as possible, the bookshelves won't dust themselves!"

If Babette were any other new maid he wouldn't try to be so carrying, he knew Babette's mother. He knew her as the outspoken woman who was at times a hard worker and a good friend to him. The whole castle was miserable the day that she had died, he remembered taking vigilance over her bed on her final days and remembered hiding his feelings the next day at work, the hardest memory of all was her funeral. They were feelings he never wanted to feel again and was afraid the sight of this young woman's face would bring it all back to him. When Babette had arrived he wanted to feel, he wanted to be able to have some sort of emotion because the truth was; he did care. He wished for nothing more then to ask her if she was all right and if she needed a moment, but he knew he would never be able to bring up her mother in a conversation with anyone let alone her daughter. He was always just too busy thinking of what to do next to have any spare time to really care about others, he had a very stressful job after all.

Babette opened the door and starred to him, he was short so he didn't have to look down to her like she was used to, they were almost eye level. Once he saw her he blinked a couple of times, he could have sworn it was her mother looking back to him.

"My apologies monsieur, please do forgive me I was just taking a bath, I must have lost track of time," she hoped that he would forgive her and believe the fib; she didn't want to ruin her chance at a new beginning before things even began.

"Yes well, I'll look past it this once but if it happens again I'm afraid I'll have to report it to the lord of the house," he informed her with a coldness to his tone.

She noticed he wouldn't look her in the eyes and he even appeared nervous, this for her was a good sign. She knew he was the head of the house and that he was the one who would tell her what to do and when she had to do it, seeing that he was nervous now in front of her made her believe it would be easy to manipulate him.

"Thank you, I'll be right down." She said with a smile trying to be as benign as her mood would allow, she then shut the door on his face thinking that he was done. He was far from done though, he was about to go on about how important being on time was, he saw it as rude and had to take a moment to quiet his rage reminding himself of her situation.

"You'll be cleaning the floors so you can just get straight to that in the ballroom then you'll umm…" he paused for a moment to hear no answer from the young maid, "can you even hear me or are you just ignoring me entirely?" he asked.

"I can hear you monsieur," she said sing song like, "clean the floors in the ballroom, I'm not deaf!" She stopped herself then but it had been too late, the old Babette was coming back and slowly was taking over. "What I mean to say is I'm coming, I'll be there in a second, thank you again for being so considerate."

He rolled his eyes and mumbled to himself, why did these new maids always have to be so tough, why didn't people just listen to him and jump to his orders? She was just like her mother, she always had something to say right back. He left at that time realizing that the rest of the staff would be around by now and that would mean more slacking, lazy people to order around.

* * *

"Who does she think she is, the queen herself? She gets to sleep in while we all have work out here, she's really something this new girl." Said a bothered young woman as she watched the others work cleaning and decorating the ballroom. She held with her a quill pen and a scroll that Cogsworth had given her, she was the head decorator and like Cogsworth had ill patience for those who slacked on their job.

"Mind where she came from," chimed in another young maid who scrubbed the floor, "a rich family in the finest mansion found in Paris, no wonder she's so spoiled." The rumor had others begin to talk.

"Alright, alright," began the head decorator silencing the room, "get back to work you heard what Cogsworth said, this room needs to shine like the silverware in the kitchen draws," she thought for a moment then looked to the scroll. "Which reminds me, someone needs to shine the silverware."

"I'll get to that Angelic," said Mrs. Potts who at the moment was setting up a bouquet of flowers on a table that was in front of a large open window.

"While you're there tell the chef to check the inventory for flour, the last thing we need is a shortage of flour, it would ruin the whole banquet and of course I'll somehow be blamed for that when it would be his fault." Mrs. Potts couldn't help but smile a bit to the stressed Angelic, she shook her head and pushed a cart of flowers out of the room. Angelic was easily worried but not as much as Cogsworth, if everything wasn't perfect then she'd blame herself instead of others. In the end though she was the most brilliant decorator in all of France, and the foundation to any ball at the castle. "Where is that new maid if she doesn't arrive in the next three minutes then I'll take it upon myself to get rid of her!" She then saw that a banner that hung across the room was a bit uneven, she proceeded to track down the person responsible for such a shoddy job to redo it completely, thankfully forgetting her threat to Babette. As soon as the decorator was out of hearing distance the help began to talk again.

"You think they would get tired of this sort of thing, ordering us around until their every cleaning desire is fulfilled, how could one be so…ornery?" asked Elise, the same maid that had listened in on Babette's and Mrs. Potts' conversation last night.

"Their only life is to order us around, if they didn't have help like us they wouldn't know what to do with their time," stated Madeline before looking to the maid to her left. Jean Marie mindlessly swept the floor appearing to be somewhere far away deep in in her own thoughts. She looked up to her two friends and sighed before looking back down to the floor. It was out of character for the normally talkative girl to have nothing to say.

"You've been awfully quiet Jean Marie, is everything all right?" she asked out of curiosity.

She took a moment before answering, "No, no it's alright I'm fine… just perfect, you two probably wouldn't care anyway."

They immediately protested both now too interested to get back to work, she didn't sound like she was fine, she sounded down right devastated.

"It's nothing really," she looked back up to their concerned faces knowing then that she had them. "I'm no longer with Lumiere," she confessed overly dramatic even adding an unneeded sniff as if she'd been crying. The two woman gasped and were quick to ask what happened and why. Jean Marie only put a hand to her forehead and the other to her chest covering her heart. "It was devastating to him, I could tell, you would have died if you had seen the look of ghastly horror on his face. I had to do it though, it was for the best between us two, I only wish I'd never… strayed." The two gasped again assuming her lie that she had cheated on him. "I couldn't take it, the lying, the deceitfulness of it all, it became too much for me to bare so I simply told him that we could no longer be together. Heartbroken he was, but even a broken heart eventually heals… I just hope he's not too depressed about it, we all must move on after all and remember that love is as unpredictable as the course of a river." By the end of her speech she'd worked herself up enough to begin to cry buying into her own fake emotions and plotted sob story, the two maids then comforted her believing her every word.

After a few comforting words from Elise, Madeline asked the question that was burning in both of their minds. "Well…" she began, "Who was the other man?"

Jean Marie blinked and stopped crying then, he mind thought fast, "Well… um he was, he was you see a close friend of Lumiere's, that's why I couldn't bring myself to tell him. Think of it cheated by your most loyal comrade. I may have made the wrong choice but I'm not pitiless."

"Who though, he must work here if they're such close friends," inquired Elise, "He does work here doesn't he, he isn't just a drunken man you met at the tavern one night?"

"No! Of course not, he was a respectable honorable gentleman with class and nobility and he was… he was umm," she looked around the room frantic for someone to pick, her eyes focused in on a man that had just walked into the room. She smiled to herself at the thought then figured that it could happen if the series of circumstances were right, it was good enough. "He was none other then the house keeper himself, Cogsworth." The two maids exchanged bewildered looks.

"Cogsworth?" They asked scandalized in unison.

"Yes, it is true, and don't neither of you repeat it, I don't want the word to get back to Lumiere, he's been through enough that poor soul." They nodded in agreement both still too shocked for words. They forced themselves to go back with their work as if nothing had been said, still, both found it hard to believe. Jean Marie had a lot of reasons why any man would be quick to court her, but Cogsworth? He would be anyone's last suspicion as a secret lover.

Jean Marie had to silence a laugh, it was all too priceless! She secretly hoped that word would get back to Lumiere that she had cheated on him; she thought that he deserved it. She was still wondering why the hell he had parted with her to begin with. She knew she was of great beauty and had a charm that many found hard to resist, she thought a lot of herself as one might guess. Losing like this in a relationship was something that would never make sense to a girl like her, a girl that was easy and relatively simple to understand, a girl that thought the most of herself. She had tried to convinced herself that she had really broken up with him just to make things easier on her mind, she had bought into her own fabricated tale. She still pictured herself with Lumiere in the future though, she knew that someday they would be together again, there had always been plenty of girls at the castle for him but she was always his main interest. She had already began to think of another story to share with her friends, this time about how she would forgive herself for cheating and decide that he did after all deserve another chance. Didn't everyone need someone like her in their life after all?

Babette stepped into the ball room cautiously, she watched as people had top look to her twice doing a fast double take, she tried hard to ignore the rude stares and continue her way through the he room her head held high just the same. She knew they all must have been wondering who she was and where this sad girl came from, she decided they'd find out eventually so what was the point of talking to them? Some of the people who had been doing the double takes remembered her from all those years ago, they had heard of her arriving late to work and assumed nothing had changed and that she was the same brat. Others, who hadn't had the pleasure to meet her before, saw only her mother. She'd been the talk of the castle the moment she'd arrived after all so most had heard of her predicaments and had their own take on who she was. She was oblivious to the others interest, to their rumors and gossip. She was always one for attention, whether it would be for her bad behavior or for something more wholesome, but attention from almost a roomful of people, never had she dreamt to experience that.

Angelic and Cogsworth had been talking about the progress on the day so far and what was still needing to be done when Angelic looked up to see Babette stick out of the crowd of help like a weed among a patch of perfect flowers. She was confused looking and stood by herself as others walked carefully around her staring as they did so. You would think that Angelic would have some pity for Babette but she saw only a problem that needed to be straitened out and fixed as soon as possible.

"Oh, well if it isn't the queen herself finally awake from her royal chamber." She said with mockery in her French accent.

"Ahh yes," began Cogsworth looking to his watch, "and only what is it now, two hours late?"

"I can not handle her, not another lazy spoiled child who hasn't worked a day in her life. You have no clue how hard I've worked to be at my position that I'm in today and one slacking little girl could ruin it all!" Angelic was livid and on the edge of her sanity, Cogsworth sensed this and fearing for the safety all around her decided he needed to calm her down.

"Give her a chance, lord knows I had to, all she gets is one little chance and if she's anything like Loreley, she can be a promising worker." He spoke of Babette's mother and it was the first time he had since her death.

"Her mother was all talk, she was…" her voice trailed off as she looked to Cogsworth saddened features, "she was good at pulling us all together I'll giver that," she said quickly looking to Babette then. Angelic thought back on how Loreley was always able to bring out the best in everyone, she could the perfect blend of kindness and stern words of criticism.

"She looks just like her," he said quietly. Angelic looked back to Cogsworth, he really hadn't gotten over her passing but then again who had?

"No one expects this to go well, this new maid thing. Everyone is waiting for her to fail, to fall, and to disappoint. It's foolish if you ask me, of course she won't be like her mother, if you want another Loreley it will never happen."

"This is not the time nor the place to talk on this subject, there's far too much to do… now get her to work I want this room at least clean by noon." He straightened his necktie and cleared his throat. Angelic nodded and watched him walk away before putting her attention back to Babette. She walked over to the new maid who was playing with the castle dog at the moment. The stern decorator stood there looking over her for a moment before Babette glanced up.

"I am Angelic the castle decorator, I do not take complaints, haughty child like behavior or special treatment to any one who walks through those doors titled as 'help'." Her words were as cold as the marble floor that Babette sat upon and were also as emotionless as well.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, I'm Babette,' she said getting up and curtsying.

"You are late, and I do not care."

Ouch, Thought Babette, this woman was indeed heartless. From her clean and crisp white dress to her short blonde hair, she embodied bothersome perfection. She shoved a bucket of water and a rag to Babette that she had picked up from the floor, "You will need this and this, the floors must be spotless for inspection later this afternoon, if there is so much as one mark I'll have you re-clean your assigned section again, do you understand?"

Babette's mouth opened but she couldn't think of anything to say, anything polite that is. "I said, do you understand?" She frowned, closed her mouth and nodded once. "Good, now get to work over there by the stairs," she pointed out a section further away from everyone else, she looked Babette over seeming to size her up. She grimaced to her long messy hair, scowled to see the strap to her dress was hanging off of one shoulder, and raised an eyebrow to see that her dress was already winkled, "You can go now," was all she said.

"You can go now," Babette mocked outwardly to herself to get a stare from a man passing by who had happened to look up. "What are you staring at?" She snapped to him. He stopped walking and watched her walk by surprised by her rudeness. Who was he staring at? He asked himself. He looked on as she threw the bucket to the floor and tossed the rag to the side, he definitely would have remembered someone like her from around the castle yet nothing came to mind.

This man that Babette had snapped at was, fate have it, Lumiere. He smiled before giving Babette one last glance and walking over to Angelic. He had never been one for rumors that were past from ear to ear and had heard nothing of the newest arrival. With the passing of Babette's mom he hadn't been his usual self, he had been spending more time alone. It had been part of the reason why he had ended it with Jean Marie, she was just too needy for him.

Angelic scribbled something onto the scroll as Lumiere stepped to her side. She knew who it was without him having to say anything, he was the only person she knew who would stand next to her and just watch what she was doing at the moment. Her thoughts were confirmed after she heard him say her name that long and drawn out way, the way he always said her name.

"Can I help you, monsieur, are you blind can you not see that I am in the middle of something here?" She asked irked.

"Non not blind cheri, just temporarily nearsighted by how ravishing you look today. Is that a new dress you have on or are you just glowing because you've broken another maid's last hope of out shining you in the decorations?" She smiled to herself not taking his compliment seriously and continued to scribble on the scroll.

"Please Lumiere, time is something that I don't have much of today, nor patience."

"What mon cher mademoiselle? Is it a crime to stop by on someone as they work to wish them a good day?"

She looked up from her notes, something was up, since when did he care this much about how her day was going? "What do you want from me?"

"What do you mean what do I want from you? Can't we just talk like we used to, before I became the Maitre d' and you became the um, whatever it is that you are," she shook her head before turning her back on him, he still had a few more words to get in though. "I thought I was just being thoughtful, like I said I'm committing no crime!"

"Oh yes you are Lumiere," she said turning back to him, "trying to fool me is the highest felony here at this castle and I am the law enforcement, what is it you want?" He had known her long enough now to know exactly what to say to get to her, he quiet enjoyed playing with her like this from time to time, he thought it was humorous how she took everything so seriously. He sighed heavily with a smirk to his old friend, he decided to let her think that she had won.

"Perhaps I am too easy to read, non?"

"Perhaps," she said smiling. She then got back to walking around the room going by a line of people scrubbing the floors, Lumiere followed her close by.

"It's just one single question, I promise it will not be too time consuming."

"I'm listening," she said before informing a maid to scrub harder.

"What is that maid near the stairways name, I've not seen her before and I would like to maybe get to know her," he said with a laugh, his question made Angelic stop to face him. She had expected something of this nature but not about her of all people.

"You want to get to know her?" He nodded and shrugged to Angelic before putting an arm around her shoulders and guiding her back against her will to where the odd new girl was in his sight.

"All I want to know is her name and maybe where she came from." It was like him to need to know the name of every girl he saw that appealed to him, it was a daily routine that Angelic had become used to. She brushed his arm off of her shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"That maid is nothing but a brat, it is her first day on the job today and she arrived two hours late… she can't even keep her dress on her shoulders, her hair is an untamed mess and her dress is a winkled disaster…" she noticed while she was saying this he was looking straight over her head to Babette. "Lumiere I'm pregnant with your child," she said just to get his attention but it didn't work, he still only saw Babette. She shoved him and he smiled back to her.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"That was for you to wake up, she is a child, I don't know her name and I don't care about where she came from, all in know is that she could cost me my job." She was pleading for him to see the new girl as she did, as almost everyone did, but it was pointless, he would only see her the way he wanted to.

"Angelic I'm surprised at you, talking like that about a poor, new, confused, young and frightened maid. Being the caring gentleman I am I'll introduce myself to her and offer her my guidance as a caring friend," he said as he walked away. Angelic crossed her arms and glared to him. His guidance as a caring friend, that was classic.

Babette scrubbed the floor violently, she was taking out her anger and grief on the marble not caring how much her muscles in her arms ached, or how demeaning she thought the job was. She had given up; it took not even a full twenty-four hours for her to completely give in to her old ways. She could blame her moodiness on several things but decided it was because of a sleepless night. As she scrubbed away she began to see her reflection, then she took a closer look to it resting her assault on the floor. Something was off about the mirror image, she was not alone in it. She looked up to see the man that just a few moments ago she had yelled at for no reason, she suspected that he had came back to tell her how rude she was to him. She envisioned him being just as cruel as Angelic, he would demand an apology then he would go off and tell Cogsworth, and that would lead to this maid job being the shortest one she had ever held.

"You must be new here to our fine castle, you look as lost as a sheep among wolves and it seems to me that you could use a few considerate words, allow me to introduce myself I'm--"

"You better not," she said throwing her rag into the water, "I don't think that she will like that very much," Babette gestured to Angelic who was staring to the two of them arms crossed and foot tapping, she looked away as soon as Lumiere turned to see.

"Ah, you shouldn't care what Angelic thinks, she can't control whom you talk to." His words sounded truthful but there was something about him that Babette felt uneasy to, she couldn't put her finger on what exactly and it was beginning to bother her.

"She is in charge, non? I am forced to listen to what she has to say, her and that other funny little man with the curly mustache." Lumiere knew who she spoke of the second she said 'funny little man' it was Cogsworth. He then started feeling bad for the girl, Cogsworth was not worthy to welcome in anyone.

Where was he to welcome her, he thought to himself, he could have made her feel at home far better then Angelic or Cogsworth could.

"You mean Cogsworth… he's not taken that seriously either, I take though that you have not yet met the Maitre d'?" He asked causing her to look up from her work again, that sounded a bit familiar. It was the mischievous tone of his voice matched with that smile of perfect white teeth. She looked back down to the wet floor before asking him who the Maitre d' was. He didn't mind that he wasn't getting her full attention; the way she was bent over with such a low cut dress gave him a delightful view. Besides her obvious assets, he was also stricken by her eyes, to him they resembled cat eyes exotic and mysterious yet innocent and playful. The next thing he noticed were her lips as red as the rose itself and at the moment pouting as if she were the age of ten. There was a lot that caught his attention about this girl but above everything else he realized that he did know her after all and that he'd seen her before, he just couldn't remember who she was. It was troubling for him, it was like he knew her so well once, perhaps long ago, but at the same time she was like no other he'd ever seen.

"He would have welcomed you properly asking if you needed anything to make you feel more at home or if you needed something to eat, he would have treated you like the lady that you indeed are."

Oh, thought Babette, so he was going to be like that.

She glanced up and looked him over once, he wasn't just a butler he was dressed far too well for that job, he wouldn't be talking to her if he was anything higher then help though. He was young but older then her, maybe he could have been a cook, he had spoken of food even if he wasn't talking about himself. She was hungry and knew that there would be no food for her until a couple more hours, even if this man could bring her food she didn't want anything to do with him, she simply wasn't in the mood to talk.

"Well, if this man is so kind and considerate then where had he been when I needed him most?" She highly doubted that anyone one like that even worked at the castle.

"He meant to welcome you, sadly though, he had prior commitments but know he's all yours," she looked back to him and smiled, she had caught onto his little trick.

"You?" She giggled again before wringing out the dirty rag and presuming with her work.

The way she reacted made him frown, was she laughing at him? It was quiet definitely a blow to his ego but even that wouldn't make him give up his pursuit.

"Oui cheri, me…what is so hilarious?"

"My apology monsieur, it's just that was clever of you, is that a line you use on all the new maids or am I just having a fortunate day?" She confused him, she had already insulted him twice and he hadn't even learned her name.

"Some would consider meeting me the greatest luck that this world as bestowed upon them!" He was kidding but there was something about the way he said it that made Babette believe he was being honest, it just made her laugh again.

"And the pretty mademoiselle laughs once more, I must be funnier then I think I am." He leaned casually against the staircase railing and continued to study her inquisitively. "Can I introduce myself to you now?"

"I don't know monsieur, I think that you want to get me into trouble, you should really leave before you're seen talking to me."

"Now why would you think that I want to get you in trouble, cher?" She wasn't sure why'd she had said that, it just went back to the uneasy feeling he gave her.

"I'm not sure, I think I've met you before though…" she looked back up to him and saw something she thought that she had long forgot. It was the image of a young man leaning against a door holding out a single red rose to a younger her. She couldn't believe it, it was him after six years it had been like not one day had gone by. She was suddenly lost for words just like that young girl was when he had handed her the rose. Without a word of explanation she got up, taking her bucket of dirtied water she walked by him and shoved the soaked rag to his chest. Once again he was left watching her walk away, he looked to the wet rag in his hand utterly confused.

She felt dumb and a bit embarrassed, he must of known who she was and yet he went on as if they'd never met. She twisted it in her heard to make it seem as if somehow he had planned to trick her the moment he had walked by her. She walked straight by Angelic dropping the water to her feet causing it to soak her shoes, Babette mumbled quickly that she was done and in an instant was out of the room. Lumiere was soon to Angelic's side again, she looked to him with a frightful scowl, somehow she had seen this coming.

"What did you say to her?"

"Me? nothing!" She put a hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow; she has all the reason in the world not to trust him. "I'll admit my intentions were not of the most admirable but you must believe me when I say this, I did nothing!"

"I still blame you, Lumiere, I blame you for causing me to have one less hand to help. If you don't go retrieve her from wherever it is that she ran off to and apologize for whatever offensive innuendo that I'm sure that you said to her, I will continue to blame you and place you personally in charge of taking the responsibilities of her job." He knew that Angelic was telling the truth and wasn't about to question her power. He was going to go after the odd girl anyway, this just gave him an excuse to do it.

There were multiple things that intrigued him about Babette, she was so different then anyone else he'd ever me at the castle. She was beautiful, but not in the way that Jean Marie was. Above everything else she was interesting and posed a challenge to him. Maybe it was how she had snapped to him earlier, it showed that she had a fire to her. Everything about her was like fire after all, she was the complete opposite of Jean Marie in every way he could imagine. Jean Marie had not seen what transpired between the two of them, she'd been too busy plotting how to win Lumiere back as she swept the floor.

Lumiere began his search, knowing that she was new to the castle she doubted that she could have gone that far. As he looked for her he began to imagine why she had ran away from him. Maybe another maid warned her about him and she hadn't realized just who he was until halfway through their conversation. Maybe she simply had other things to do and didn't feel like wasting her time talking? He shook his head, no, none of these ideas sounded plausible. It was that look that she gave him, those big dark eyes said it all, she was scared or shocked even. Enough of this, he thought to himself, when he'd find her he was sure that she'd explain herself then. After a few minuets of searching the obvious places, everywhere near the ballroom, he had all but given up and things were about to get even worse.

Lumiere turned the corner leading to the kitchen when he was met with the last person he needed to see, Cogsworth. Lumiere tried to turn around making a quick escape hopeful that he hadn't already been seen when he hears Cogsworth shout his name. He had been caught.

"Lumiere, what are you doing in the castle? I told you to mend to the horses! What have you been up to?" Cogsworth had no trust in Lumiere whatsoever. Facing his mistake of being at the wrong place at the wrong time Lumiere turned back to the bothered man.

"I'm in the pursuit of a maid, you haven't by any chance seen her run by have you?" Cogsworth frowned, he was always in the pursuit of a maid.

"What do you mean, why would I help you with another of your absurd relationships, you should be doing your job not running after--"

"But I am doing my job, Angelic sent me after this girl who had escaped from her duties, I promise that this is not at all for anything other then business."

"I see. And what does this maid happen to look like?" Lumiere was quick to answer.

"She has long raven hair, lips as red as the rose it self, she's rather short and I believe that Angelic told me that she is new here." That was all that he had needed to say.

"Babette?" He asked quickly and panicked all of a sudden.

"Babette, is that her name? Babette, Babette… why does that sound so familiar?"

Cogsworth rolled his eyes; this was going to interfere with everything that he had planned for the next ten minutes, which in turn would ruin the plans for the whole day.

"It sounds so familiar because she is the daughter of Loreley! She couldn't have run off not after this morning, after I told her that it was her last chance to misbehave." Lumiere now understood everything, and yet things just got a lot more confusing.

"That's Babette, that bratty little child grew up to be her?"

"I presume you know her?" Cogsworth asked nonchalantly.

"Know her? I hated her, she was the most stubborn, disrespectful, monster imaginable, and now it's her! She grew up after all." Cogsworth rolled his eyes to a stunned Lumiere.

"I have to go find her Cogsworth, I have to tell her that I remember her, I must have sounded so stupid to her, I just hope I didn't ruin my chances." Lumiere was about to leave when Cogsworth pulled him back by the back of his coat.

"What are you talking about? You can't talk to her you ill-witted buffoon, she is forbidden!"

"You think me that naïve?"

"No, I don't think you know when enough his enough! She came here with a broken heart, she's young and doesn't need the likes of you to make things worse!"

"How could I make things worse?" he asked innocently though there was hint of mischief in his eyes that Cogsworth saw straight through.

"Listen to me Lumiere, she is venerable, and don't you already have that Marie anyway?"

"Things did not go well between the two of us I am sad to say, maybe me and this Babette girl can relate to each other, she has a broken heart, I have a broken heart, who knows maybe she can mend it?" He wondered outwardly.

"No, there will be no mending, she is one girl that you are not allowed to add to your list." Lumiere seemed hurt his assumption that he had carried a list of every girl he's been with.

"How dare you, I do not have a list! I am a gentleman of virtue, something I always respect when it comes to young, venerable, beautiful, French maids."

Cogsworth glared at him before sticking a finger to his face, "If you even so much as speak to her so help me I'll…" Lumiere raised his hands in self-defense.

"I won't talk to her, you have my word."

"You better not, I hope I made myself clear, I don't need to repeat myself in French do I?"

Lumiere scowled to him but then smiled, "Non, monsieur, I think I understand it all quiet clearly."

Cogsworth nodded and took a step forward when Lumiere stuck out his foot in front of him causing him to trip falling to the ground for the second time that day.

"Lumiere!!" he called but Lumiere was already halfway down the hallway.

"I know, I know Cogsworth, I'm going to mend to the horses right now!"

Cogsworth mumbled to himself getting back to his feet brushing off his coat before carrying on down the hallway.

Lumiere smiled to himself it had been six years and she still remembered him, he felt sorry for almost forgetting her. He really had listened to what Cogsworth said but in the end he was always going to do whatever his infatuation told him to and playing with the fire that had been relit after so long. Even though now there was a higher risk of getting burned in the process.


	4. The beauty of the night

**Sorry for the lack of updates… I'm a bit busy this month with drivers ed. after school… every day…. Until eight pm. But besides all of that I should get another chapter done during my spring break vacation or sooner. Enjoy and review!!!**

**-Rose**

Babette finally found a quiet area to hide in. It was by chance the very place she used to make play in as a child, the garden. Outside she escaped the stares and whispers, the only sound to be heard was a single mockingbird. No one to remind her of something she didn't want to think of. She imagined for a moment what Angelic would tell Cogsworth, then she imagined how ashamed her father would be when she'd be sent back to Paris. He'd be disappointed in her, he'd ask how she'd think her mother would feel. Perhaps her own feelings weren't worth the shame. She could still just turn around, apologize to Angelic and get back to work as if nothing ever happened. Perhaps if she did that they would talk of her having a split personality as well.

Either way there was no easy choice to make, but, there was a right one. She shook her head, she was in amazement of her own rotten luck. She had seen him after so long, he looked different but she figured he must have thought the same of her. She smirked remembering that the first words she shared with him were the rudest she had said to anyone at the castle so far. Why did it have to be him?

"There you are."

Babette turned to see the man she had been musing of. Think of the devil.

"Oh god," she mumbled to herself turning back away. She took a deep breathe and reminded herself to behave, she was a mature young lady after all. She should be able to handle herself in the presence of a man. In the presence of Lumiere though, that could be different.

"For someone who has never been here before, you certainly know your way around the castle. But, that isn't true is it… Babette?" she cringed when he said her name, it sounded just as it had when he'd yell it at her when she had done something particularly naughty. She turned back to him with her arms crossed, she forced smiled.

"Non, it is not... Lumiere." It wasn't all together proper for her to call him by his name, he didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Forgive me for not recalling such a well remembered face earlier, I truthfully can not conceive of how I forgot you even for a moment." She blinked to him processing what he had said.

"Excusez-moie? You weren't trying to fool me?" she asked her arms no longer crossed but now residing on her hips.

"Fool you? Why would I want to fool you?"

She blushed thinking how ridiculous she was to think it in the first place. She realized she had been a bit too suspicious of his motives. She wounded if he were the only one who she was being too harsh on.

"I do not know, we were never good friends, I was a rather devious child," he laughed taking a step closer to her.

"That was years ago, we are adults now, are we not? We may have had our troubles all those years ago but that is the past and this is the present. In fact, I find it hard to believe that little devil of a girl matured into this fair young woman before me." She felt her face heat in a blush to his kind words. He looked down to her with a smile. Feeling a bit uncomfortable she crossed her arms again and shrugged.

"Well, don't you have somewhere to be? I wouldn't want to get you in trouble." She said hoping he would take the hint and leave. No such luck.

"Do you know to whom you speak?!" he asked in mock outrage, "I am the maître d, I do not get into trouble, I simply maneuver my way around it casually mingling with it from time to time. But I, Lumiere, never get in it."

"I see. That sounds a wee bit familiar." She said thinking of herself, he pulled an exaggerated face.

"If you are referring to yourself mam'zelle, I'm sorry to inform you that you are mistaken."

"And why am I mistaken?"

"If my memory recalls correctly, which it does, you far more then maneuvered around trouble. You more of purposely rammed into it, tripped over it... tripping me," he mumbled the last part smiling out right to her.

So he did remember. Babette knew that she did not causally mingle with trouble, but the way he said it made it sound so good. She was in a way jealous and she wanted him to think that she was just as smooth as him, maybe even more so.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked irked. He looked around indicating their surroundings.

"It's just, I never thought I'd see you here again, you won't runaway this time will you?"

"I had no choice to if I wanted to return, and believe it or not I have changed... well I tried to change. But what does it matter?" she shook her head, she wasn't sure why she was talking to him about it, "It was nice re-meeting you, monsieur Lumiere, but now I must leave. I'm sure you have something to do." She took his hand and shook it once before turning away with a wave. "Maybe I will you see you around then, non?"

He didn't want her leave though, their conversation was just getting somewhere.

"So, you are just quitting then?" his comment stopped her, like he knew it would, and she turned back to him with a small smirk on her face. If she were irked before she was now beyond aggravated.

"When did I say a word about quitting?"

"For some strange reason they're all blaming me for scaring you away, they don't have much faith in you. I can't fault them." What bothered Babette the most was that he said the insult with a smirk and that ever so bothersome laugh he would stick to the end of certain sentences. It was possibly the worst thing he could have said to her. She was much softer then her outside lead on. His smile fell as soon as she frowned, her dark eyes saying it all, he'd gone too far.

"You need not be so... so emotionally inconsiderate!" she spat at him, he raised an eyebrow trying to figure out if she was serious or not.

"Mademoiselle you cannot be so sensitive, or ill witted for that matter. It's the first day and you've already ran away as if not a single year in Paris had changed you." She heard him, she didn't listen much though, she couldn't even look at him. She hated it in when people who didn't know her acted as if they knew how she truly felt. "Go back and show them you are stronger then that. Prove us all wrong." She laughed at him.

"I don't have to prove anything to anyone. I was never meant for this anyway, being ordered around, scrubbing the floors, the life of a servant." She waved her hand dramatically in the air, she could have gone on all day. There was a moment of silence as Lumiere stared to her.

"You do complain a lot don't you?"

She frowned trying to remember why she hadn't yet left. Perhaps she had forgotten that she had any legs at all.

"Well, you are rude, actually you're very smug aren't you? And not to mention you're completely oblivious to your own arrogance! You must think _so _much of yourself!! You clearly do not even know how to conduct yourself like a gentleman in the presence of a lady!" she said gesturing to herself.

She was still a brat, no amount of time would change that. He wanted to tell her she was wrong but he knew that that would lead to a whole other argument. It would be easier to just let her win, like how you would let a child beat you at a game.

"Forgive me," he said with a gallant bow, "I was out of line."

She looked down to him, her nose high in the air, she was relatively pleased with the apology.

"Au Revoir, Lumíere," she said simply leaving him looking up to her. He smirked to her as she walked away. She had such a peculiar walk to her, her hips would swing with an easy grace as her arms sung to the sides. It was all so overly dramatic, perhaps she did it to get his attention as if she needed to do anything else.

"You are leaving then?" he asked to her back following close by.

"Oui, but it would work even better if you would stay away from me."

"I'm sorry, cheri, but I cannot do that."

"And why is that?" She was about to reach for the door when he stepped in front of her his lanky figure leaning across the frame. His eyes met with hers and that was all that was needed to stop her dead in her tracks.

"Because, I have not yet said goodbye to you."

He took her hand and kissed it, his warm lips pressing against her soft skin, she felt herself blush again. She found it hard to come up with words to say so she just smiled and pulled her hand away before pushing by him. He grinned to himself and let her leave, he planned to run into her later anyway.

Because of Lumiere that day Babette was forced back into the castle, back into the place she thought as a cage. But also because of him she would see it to another day at work. She passed Cogsworth in the hallway and informed him that she was only taking a short brake and that it would not happen again. Even Angelic had no choice but to compliment on her record timing in scrubbing the floor. She even had lunch eventually and the day went faster then she expected it would. All the while she thought of him. She just couldn't help it, at least now it was out of the way, there first meeting and all. It really wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. He had changed, not just his looks or his manners but something had changed within him and yet he was still the same. She wasn't sure if she completely didn't like this odd transformation either. It was hard for her admit, actually beyond hard terrifying was closer, that she sort of liked it? She liked the way he smiled down to her, she liked the way he treated her. But did she like him? It was too soon to tell. Did he like her? She felt stupid but she smiled to herself, he could like her all he wanted just as long as she still had control over her own feelings.

Babette found that the other maids had learned to ignore her, she didn't mind at all though, she wasn't looking for any friends. But, she had to admit watching all the others laugh and talk about things only another woman could understand made her feel a bit lonely. As the sun left the sky and the maids retreated back to their rooms walking in pairs of two and three, she was alone and bored. There was a strict rule that all younger staff must retire to their rooms at nine at night after dinner and after their work was done. How dull. She felt as though she had sold her soul to the devil as soon as she walked threw those two main doors of the castle. Besides being overly bored, which happened quite often to her, she felt the sudden need for fresh air. Not just the small crack of her rusted room window. No, she needed a step outside. That was when Lumiere's charming words replayed back in her mind and she got the idea that she too could mingle with a bit of trouble without actually getting into it. He had made it sound so easy. After all, she could do anything that he could do. Better.

She wandered away from the crowd until she was to the back of all the others, then she slipped into the shadows of a nearby hallway. She let out a small sigh of relief feeling like she could breath again. The hallway seemed long, narrow, and eerie then it had just a few hours before with the sunlight pouring into it. It was also quiet, she could only hear the noise of her small heels pattering onto the wood. She never heard the castle silent before, she wasn't sure if she liked it. She began to quicken her pace, she didn't remember the walk to the outside doors being so long, she was beginning to question if she was lost. Lost, no she couldn't be lost, she'd spent her whole childhood wandering these halls. It was just, everything looked so different in the dark with only a few dim candles lighting the way. It was then that an unwanted voice broke the science, it was far off and it echoed through the halls causing Babette's heart to skip a beat. She couldn't hear exactly what the person said and it didn't matter to her any way, if any one caught her she knew the consequences would be extensive. No one would have an ounce of sympathy for a maid that was foolish enough to brake two rules on her first day.

The voice was a man's, to Babette that meant that it was Cogsworth though she wasn't completely sure, it was just the slight chance that it could have been to send her running down the hall. Was just a quick step outside really worth this? It was a question she asked herself too late. As if getting lost wouldn't have been bad enough, she would be forced to admit that she would never be able to mingle with trouble without getting into it. She continued hurrying down the hallway until she realized she was no longer lost, she knew exactly were she was It was where two hallways met, it hit her just then. Along with something else, or someone else. She collided head on with another person, they both must have been in somewhat of a rush due to how hard they hit each other, they both were knocked to their feet.

At first Babette feared that it was Cogsworth, the way her rotten luck was it could have been the lord of the castle himself. She looked to the person, who was just as shocked as she was, but to Babette's relief it was not a house keeper or even royalty, but a girl around the same age as herself.

The girl was also a maid, Babette could tell from her outfit, it was the same as her own. She had thick, long, black curly hair that was half pulled back. Her eyes were the most outstanding though, they were a vibrant green and shone with mischief, much like Babette's brown ones.

Babette got to her feet with some effort and gave the girl her hand to help her up. The girl just stared to it as she sat on the ground.

"Aren't you supposed to be upstairs?" she asked in a thick French accent, her voice was less delicate then Babette's but not so that it wasn't lady like. Normally it would seem a rude question, but the girl was expecting to see a house keeper that she'd ran into. Never had she seen a maid break a rule, other then herself.

"I could ask the same of you. Can I help you up? I'm sorry for running into you. I thought I heard Cogsworth." The girl took Babette's hand pulling herself to her feet. She stood the same height as Babette.

"It's fine, it was my fault anyway, I wasn't watching where I was going." She stopped herself then and looked closer to Babette's face. "Aren't you that new mademoiselle, the one all the way from Paris?"

"Oui, this is my second time here though, this was were I was raised as a child. My name is Babette."

The girl smiled then, she had a friendly smile, one that wasn't overly faked or annoying either. "I'm Robin, I'm a maid here too. I'm so excited to finally be meeting you!"

Babette was confused, was this girl still talking to her?

"Why? I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm nothing special."

"Yes you are, you're from Paris!! I've never met anyone from Paris before."

"Well, Robin, now you have. I'm sorry again but I really must be going back to my room, I can't afford to get caught."

"But wait!" she said reaching out to Babette, "Don't worry you silly thing, these hallways are vacant at this time of day."

Babette looked to her, why on earth does she want to talk so bad? Didn't she hear the rumors? Doesn't she know that she's a hopeless brat?

"I did really want a breath of fresh air."

"Good! Come with me then, we can talk, I think that we have much in common already!! We'll be good friends, I can tell."

Babette had to stop her there, it wasn't right to lead the poor girl on like this. "Believe me, you don't want to be my friend." Robin suddenly frowned then laughed a bit.

"Well… why not?"

Babette thought for a second, "Don't you care what all the others will say? They all hate me."

"Babette, if there is one thing you must know about me it's that I could care far less what others think. I think for myself, and you're fine with me."

That made Babette smile, but she still felt wrong. "I'm… well, not the most pleasant of people you'll meet… I'm rather strange."

Robin smirked, "Then I think it fair to only warn you too, I can be rather odd myself!!"

They both giggled together, that was when Babette knew that they were truly to be friends, she was rather relieved. She wasn't alone anymore at least, she really didn't care who this loony person was, just as long as she had someone to talk to it didn't matter.

"Good then, that makes me feel a lot better, knowing there's someone as strange as me!" Said Babette as they began to walk toward the door.

"I'm glad then."

They found their way outside, being that it was only spring, the wind stung with a sharp chill to it. Babette liked it though, it made her feel liberated standing there looking out to the woods without a coat or cloak to keep her warm.

"How long have you been here, Robin?" she asked to Robin as she stood in the door way, Babette herself took a few steps out off the porch.

"Since I was thirteen, they took me in when I had no where else to turn. The Lord knows if it weren't for this place I'd be homeless and most likely a cheap prostitute." She laughed even though she was being serious, and Babette could tell. "I don't care to think of that though, what could have been and all. The present is more important, non?"

"It is."

"So what about you, what brings you back?"

Babette usually wasn't so open, as one could easily imagine. Back in Paris she did have a few friends, all of them young woman at the tavern. Some poorer then herself, others a little better off. She could tell them almost anything. Strangely that's how she felt with this Robin girl, like she knew her from before. It was just her personable way, she was easy to talk to. It wasn't like she was going to tell her life story within their first ten minutes of talking.

"I moved here after my mother died."

Robin's face fell. "I'm sorry, that's awful."

"Don't worry, I was never that close to her. I do miss my father although, we were always there for one another. I had to leave him back in Paris."

"I know that no one can replace those sorts of things but if it's any help, I could be here for you," she said sincerely.

"Thank you, Robin."

She waved her hand, "it's the least I could do, I used to wish so that I could have a friend when I first came here."

"Then I'll be your friend too, it's the least I could do as well."

Babette looked back and smirked to her before looking up to the stars.

"I wish I was a star."

"A what?" asked Robin confused.

"You know a star, like the kind in the sky. Shining high above the dirty streets of Paris. It's what I used to wish anyway back when I thought I'd be a performer of sorts."

"A performer? Performing what?" she was very persistent but Babette didn't mind.

"I was told I was a quite decent singer once or twice."

"Singing! That's great! Well, what are you waiting for, go ahead sing!!"

"No, I'm really not that great."

"I'm sure you are now go! Come on, all I had enough talent for was sleeping with men for money, I want to hear you sing!!" she smiled to her and Babette rolled her eyes.

"Maybe later--"

"Oh pleeeaaassseee," she whined. At that point Babette would do anything to get her just to shut up, so she took a deep breath, she knew it would be just awful, she hadn't sung in weeks, but Robin was just being so annoying. So she began to sing softly at first…

_The moon is distant from the sea,_

_And yet with amber hands _

_She leads him, docile as a boy,_

_Along appointed sands._

Robin's mouth opened slightly as soon as she had began, she thought it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard. The song was very slow and easy to learn which was why Babette had remembered it for so long.

Babette awkwardly laughed after the verse was done, "you want me to stop don't you?"

"No! Gosh no!! You're so… _bird like_, it's spectacular!!"

Babette only shook her heard, she thought she was just trying to make her feel better or something. Yet, she sang to make people happy, somehow this made this odd mademoiselle smile, so she continued louder with more enthusiasm and confidence.

_Oh, signor, signor, thine the amber hand,_

_And mine the distant sea,_

_And mine the distant sea._

_Obedient to his least command _

_Thine eye imposed on me._

Her voice sounded more of the soft cry of a dove, it was bird like just as Robin had said. It was also beautiful and yet painful. Somehow sadness overwhelmed Babette as she sang it, the song had a deep meaning for her.

"Why didn't you become a singer, Babette?"

"I'd be poor, well _poorer._ I promised my mother that I'd come back to here. Back to being ordered around, back to the same thing everyday, we don't have a choice though, do we?"

"You make it sound like hell."

"For me it is."

Robin was quiet for a moment before speaking up, "It doesn't have to be."

Babette looked to her crossing her arms.

"You'll see. It's not so bad here. It may even change you," Robin continued.

"I'm getting cold, do you mind if we go back inside?" asked Babette changing the subject. Robin nodded not wanting to pry and they left to go back inside. Soon they were laughing once more as they snuck up the stair case back into their rooms.

Lumiere that night must have also felt like a breath of fresh air, he leaned against the horse's stall and smoked from his pipe enjoying the peacefulness of the dark. Smoking from his pipe was a sort of bad habit he had picked up recently, he found it rather relaxing. It helped to take his mind off of certain things so he at least could sleep at night. As he attempted to unwind that he swore he heard a bird. He thought that he must have been hearing things, it was past dark and usually the woods are quiet, yet he heard one singing. Investigating he came upon the two girls whom he was able to see as he peeked around the corner. He puffed a cloud of smoke into the air as he listened to Babette's voice, he was taken aback for a moment. He would have made his appearance known but it would have ruined the moment. He was after all supposed to enforce the rules with the younger maids, unfortunately he was always too easy on them. Damn his soft heart and romantic tendencies.

After they left to go back to bed Lumiere sat down on the porch were they had just been, he continued to smoke and stared off to the distance.

"Lumiere, what are you doing out here?" came Cogsworth's nagging voice from behind him. He immediately stood up and hid the pipe behind his back waving away the smoke.

"Nothing… I was simply admiring the beauty of the night. It is rather breathtaking, is it not?"

Cogsworth grimaced a bit and looked up to the sky were Lumiere was gesturing. Stars littered the dark heavens seeming to have been meticulously placed there by an artist, each one twinkling softly as the breeze made Cogsworth shiver.

"It's… fine," he sniffed the air catching a whiff of something. "Lumiere, are you smoking again? I told you hundreds of times it's a dirty disrespectable habit, I told you that--"

"Come now mon ami, I would never go against the word of someone of your high rank!" He then reached down to Cogsworth putting an arm around his shoulder making him face out to the woods. "Now tell me what brings you out here?" He took the moment to throw his pipe to the side making sure that Cogsworth didn't see. Cogsworth swatted the tall man's arm away and scowled to him.

"I heard singing."

"Singing, why are you certain?" he asked pretending to be confused.

"Yes… a woman singing. You don't happen to have one hiding out here do you?" he glanced around not at all trusting Lumiere.

"A woman, non!" he chuckled. "I'm sorry but you must be hearing things, I've been out here all night and I haven't heard a single note!"

"Are you sure? If you are lying to me be aware that I will find out!"

"If find her I'll be sure to let you know."

"Hmmm mmm," Cogsworth still wasn't convinced. "What is the real reason you are out here?"

Lumiere frowned and shrugged, "It is for the beauty of the night, and the beauty of the night only."

"It isn't like you, Lumiere."

"I need a place to think." He now had his back turned to the nosy man. Cogsworth frown softened and it changed to one of caring, he opened his mouth to say something then stopped.

"Just don't, uh... think to hard," he said quickly before leaving him alone again.

After Lumiere heard the door close he began to search for his pipe and started t smoke from it again once he found it.

"Aha!!" cried Cogsworth opening the door again catching Lumiere red handed. He knew that he'd catch him that way. Lumiere should have known. Cogsworth snatched the pipe out of his mouth. "I told you I always will find out Lumiere, remember that."


	5. Inspiring inspirational words

"There she is! The one Lumiere was with out in the garden yesterday. God only knows what went on between the two."

Babette rolled her eyes, you would think people would learn some manners, for example, talking about someone who is close enough to hear what you're saying, especially when it was a completely fabricated rumor.

Last night couldn't have been real, Babette thought. She couldn't have actually made a friend in this miserable place. She had to remind herself that it did happen, that somehow she had met Robin possibly the only girl on the staff who did not have some preconceived notion of 'the spoiled brat from Paris'.

Babette was by herself getting strait to work dusting the grand staircase railing in the ballroom, it was the eleventh hour, the Eveil Printemps Ball was tomorrow and the castle to her resembled a hive. All the workers rushing around like they were nothing more then mindless hornets being ordered what to do by the queen bee. While she was musing to herself on the likeness she heard a cheery "Bonjour there!"

It was Robin chipper as ever though it was early in the morning, Babette smiled to her, "Bonjour mon ami."

"Dusting I see?" Robin asked

"Oui, Madam Angelic is in a rather gracious mood today, so far she has only raised her voice at about three people I've noticed."

"There's something one doesn't hear often," she said with a giggle before joining Babette with her dusting.

"So she's always so... bothered?" asked Babette of the grouchy decorator.

Robin laughed again, "Afraid so, I only see her smile when some poor fool is complimenting her on one of her pointless decorations." Babette laughed as she looked over to Angelic who was busy pointing out a spot on the floor another maid had missed during her scrubbing. "Oh and of course when Lumiere uses one of his predictable passes on her. She pretends and all that it annoys her but she enjoys it, I can tell." Babette stopped smiling then.

"Lumiere actually wasted a moment of his time on _her_?" Babette tried to make herself sound as bored as possible even though she was highly interested in the way the conversation had turned.

"Who hasn't that man wasted his time on? Oh, that's right, I forgot, you are new here still. Have you had the pleasure to meet his acquaintance yet?" she said making it sound like somewhat of a bad thing.

"Believe it or not we go far back, I knew him as a child. He hated me. I hate him." Babette wondered why it sounded as though she were bragging.

"He _hated _you?! Lumiere once had a bad relationship with another woman?"

Babette laughed and shook her heard, "Sorry to disappoint you but I was only ten when I knew him, he hated me because I was a little devil to the poor boy. We never had anything more then that, nor will we ever mind you."

"Soooo… have you seen him lately?" asked Robin suggestively.

"Robin! I will never see that man, we fought yesterday. Well I fought with him. He's just not for me." Robin smiled and they both concentrated on dusting for a moment before Babette had a curious question pop into her mind. "So… if he hasn't wasted his time on anyone have you and him…?"

Robin looked up to her slightly horrified. "What? No, never!" she couldn't hide a small telling smirk though, "Once upon a time ago."

Babette gave her a look.

"A _long _time ago," she clarified with exaggeration. "But, believe me Babette, we were nothing more then a very small fling. Come to think of it, he was nothing more then a fling for every girl around here. They all swoon over him, it's revolting."

"That would be."

Suddenly it all made sense to Babette, he treated her as he would any other girl when they spoke yesterday, she cursed herself for blushing at his pretty words. She shook her heard, she had to change the subject before she became angered. "So then, if not Lumiere, there must be another?"

"There is another, oui," now she was smiling again.

"Who then, Robin?" asked Babette wanting payback for last night.

Robin cautiously looked around the room, then she leaned in closer to Babette.

"He's over there, the one with the dark hair and blue coat."

Babette looked over to where Robin was looking. He was in, her personal opinion, nothing that special. He was tall and was very skinny, he looked as though he would have been a handsome boy if someone hadn't stretched him out so much.

"Him you mean?" she wondered if there could have been some confusion.

"Oui, isn't he just… oh I don't know, so knowledgeable looking?"

Babette watched on as the awkward looking boy fumbled with a table clothe, he was bringing it to a long table that was set up in the ballroom. He dragged it behind him and was having a devil of a time trying not to trip over it.

"I suppose… knowledgeable," Babette said dully.

"His name is Demetri, he's a butler. Do you mind if I go talk to him? I have not yet told him good day."

"Be my guest, I'll be here, still dusting."

Babette watched as the excited girl skipped over to help the thin boy, she smiled to Robin for a moment before someone else caught her eye. It was Lumiere from across the room; he had just walked in and was inching his way closer to where Babette stood. She turned her back trying to blend in with the crowd but she was standing alone, there was no way he would not see her. Thinking fast she took her duster and quickly walked off out of the room. She knew it was dumb, ridiculous,and immature trying to avoid him like this, but she also knew she didn't feel like talking to him and having to put up with any of his antics.

She found herself wandering into the kitchen where there were only a few other maids polishing the silver and cleaning whine glasses. Babette turned back to the door and peeked out searching the scene for him. She watched as he and Angelic began to talk, she squinted her eyes, Robin was right, Angelic did look happy when he talked to her. How very pathetic. If he could charm her Babette figured he was capable of charming anyone, anyone but herself of course.

Jean Marie was of the few maids in the kitchen and she had immediately recognized Babette, she turned to the other maids working next to her.

"Can you believe her?" she asked in a whisper. "Who moves straight in on a heartbroken man like that? She is a witch indeed."

"They were alone in the garden yesterday, she must have put some sort of strange spell on him," commented one of the others girls.

"Lumiere certainly deserves better then that, excuse me ladies I think I'll go introduce my self to our newest little maid." Jena Marie, with her pointed nose high in the air and a look of ice across her face made her way over to Babette who was deeply lost in her own thoughts.

"Hello, Babette."

Babette turned to see her emotionless face, she looked around.

"Are you talking to me?"

Jean Marie laughed without smiling, "There is no one else around named Babette, is there?"

"Oh, well bonjour then. Could I help you with something?" Babette recognized this girl as a maid, she had also seen her around the castle a few times previous. She didn't take her for the friendly type to just start a random conversation to get to know someone so she figured she wanted something from her.

"Yes. Come to think of it I have a rather large problem you could help me with," she sounded serious and a bit angry, Babette became nervous.

"I'm listening, mademoiselle."

"Good. It's about Lumiere."

Babette froze, what did she have to do to escape this man?

"What about him?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just something small, you know one woman to another, I thought I'd warn you. He just left me you see, and I heard that you and him were _alone _together recently."

"But you're mistaken, I--"

"It's alright, you don't have to admit it to me, just listen," she said cutting Babette off. "He told me lie after lie, that he loved me and what not, he broke my heart all for his own pleasure."

"Oh… I'm sorry?" Babette didn't know quite what to say, she didn't really care, she snuck a quick check out to the ballroom, where had Lumiere gone?

"Don't you understand? He's no good, he's a womanizing snake only after one thing. You'd be smart to stay away from him, far away from him. Take it for what it's worth, I don't want to see another hurt because of that man."

Babette believed her lie though she didn't understand why she was telling her.

"I hear you, I just don't need the advice. We aren't even friends, I hate him!"

"It's alright, like I said, you don't have to lie to me, I was there once."

"But you're not listening I--"

"I'll see you later then, Babette. Take care." She turned away leaving Babette in the middle of her sentence. She also left her wondering if everyone thought that there was something going on between herself and that hopeless man.

"What did you tell her?" asked one of Jean Marie's friends to the devilishly smirking girl.

"I told her enough so that she won't dare look at him twice."

Babette peeked back out, there was as far as she could tell no sign of him. She breathed a sigh of relief, if only those other girls knew of the extents she went to avoid even coming in contact with him.

Not wanting the others to think she was slacking she decided she had to get back to work, if she ran into him then so be it, she couldn't risk her job for him… again. She started off back to the staircase, she looked around, it seemed as though he was no where to be found.

"God!!" she gasped clutching her chest, as suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. She span around to see it was Lumiere smiling as she gaped to him. He had been waiting outside the kitchen only so he could catch her off guard.

"My apologies for startling you, mademoiselle."

She sneered to him before trying to walk away, "Don't be sorry, you meant to do it."

"Well, you were avoiding me."

She turned back to him, _great_, she thought to herself, how is it she can't get way with anything around him?

"Avoiding you?" she said with a nervous laugh, "Why would I ever try to avoid you, I don't care remember?"

He looked to her knowingly, she had to look away again. "Fine then, let's say that I wasn't looking for you, that way you wouldn't be avoiding me, and that way it would seem as I don't care either."

"Precisely, I--"

"But," he continued not letting her finish, "If we both are simply just going our own ways not caring about the other, it would seem like we run into each other quiet a lot… perhaps it is fate not chance, non?"

Fate? He had to be joking. "Lumiere, if it were fate don't you think we would at least like each other?"

"How would you know if you never give it a chance?" he asked, she looked back to him, she found it hard to believe he was actually serious about the two of them.

"You… want to give me… a chance?"

"Can we at least be friends, mon cher?"

She thought it over, another friend, it was what she needed around here but still Jean Marie's words were fresh in her mind. She looked to his kind dark eyes as they looked back to hers, she didn't see that man in him.

"I suppose, why not?"

He smiled to that and stuck out his hand for her to shake it, "Shall we shake on it then like?"

He was pushing it but she relented and shook his hand firmly, a bit too firmly on purpose.

He pulled away and shook out his hand, "You have quite a grip don't you?"

She smiled taking a step away from him, "Will you let me get back to work now?"

He shrugged, "Go right ahead, but there is one more thing I wish to share with you."

She crossed her arms, now what? "And that is?"

He smirked, "You have quite a lovely singing voice."

Her expression fell along with her stomach, "How would you know?"

"You should be a bit more careful, start following the rules instead of acting like the lady of the castle herself," his dark eyes looked down to with a strong sense of foreboding. She was dumbfounded, how dare he scold her as if she were a child! He was not her father.

She stuck her duster in his chest, "Stop following me Lumiere, honestly it is getting rather annoying."

"Believe it or not I wasn't following you then, we were simply at the same place at the same time, you're a lucky little thing too. I was there when Cogsworth came out looking for the source of the singing he heard."

"Did you tell him?! I swear Lumiere if I lose my job because of you I'll--"

"I did not tell him, you can stop worrying, I merely informed him that I was the only one out that night; I'm not a complete ass."

She bit her lip, she found herself eating her own words, "Well… why did you do that?"

He laughed, "Would you rather I have told on you?"

"What I mean is… thank you, I guess, that was very kind of you." _There_, she thought to herself, _that wasn't painful at all._

"Anytime, cheri," Lumiere smirked to her and was a bit surprised to see her smile too, that was when some one else caught his attention. As he looked over her head, he saw the last person he wanted to see when talking to Babette, Cogsworth.

"Well umm, good day then mon cher, I shall see you perhaps at the ball, non?" she nodded and was about to wish him a good day when he ran off. She thought it odd of him when he had wasted his time looking for her, she shrugged it off though and turned back to do her work when she was confronted with the displeased face of Cogsworth staring to her.

"Oh, good day monsieur," she said with a half hearted curtsy.

"Good day to you too mademoiselle, have you seen Lumiere by any chance?" his eyes looked down to her even though she was roughly the same height as him, he also seemed suspicious in a way. She stiffened her back wondering why he was looking for Lumiere and if he was supposed to be somewhere else, he had covered for her after all and she should do the same.

"No I have not monsieur, I must be too preoccupied with my dusting."

"I see, and what do you happened to be dusting whilst standing here in the middle of the ballroom?"

She narrowed her eyes to him, "Why are you interrogating me, am I not allowed to dust wherever I feel the need?"

"Are you aware mademoiselle that Lumiere is not allowed to speak to you and that if I even catch him doing so much as looking at you the punishments for him will be severe?"

She opened her mouth to speak but was lost for words; she was so irked by this man she didn't know where to begin.

"And it is up to you is it to make these decisions for myself?"

"Think of it as a favor, it's for your own good."

She made a sour face, "I see… excuse me but I must get back to my work, wouldn't want a dusty staircase for tomorrow." With that she walked by bumping into him on purpose, he only starred as she walked off. She felt like telling him that Lumiere had spoken to her and that he couldn't do a thing about it, no one could control her especially some silly little man, but she thought better of it would, so she left it at that.

She took her duster to the railing and began sweeping it violently with her free hand on her hip. At least now she could tell Lumiere how she covered for him like he had for her. And, at least now she didn't feel like she owed him for something anymore.

"What was that about?" asked Robin suddenly at Babette's side.

"You're not going to believe it," she said not looking up.

"Sure I will, tell me."

Babette sighed, "Cogsworth told me that I'm not allowed to speak to Lumiere."

"But, I thought you didn't want to."

"That is not the point, Robin, it's him controlling me, he said it was for my own good like I'm not smart enough to make my own choices. Then it's Lumiere telling me I can't brake the rules when there he was braking one of Cogsworth's rules, he's such a charlatan."

"Well if you ask me, a man who is breaking such an important rule simply to talk to a girl is a man who is highly interested in said girl," she pointed out only making Babette more frustrated. "Maybe even a man worth breaking a rule in return for…"

"I already told you, I--"

"I know, I know, you hate him."

"You say it as though you don't believe me."

She shrugged, "Maybe I don't."

"And why not? How much clearer do I have to make it to you and to everyone else? Didn't you just tell me how he has wasted his time on every girl here, including you?"

"Well I didn't say that was a bad thing, and please never mention me and him in the same sentence again, it makes me shudder." Babette gave Robin a look, "Only because we were young and he's my dear friend, it's strange to think how we once were."

Babette and Robin got back to dusting as Angelic walked by, as soon as she passed Robin looked back to Babette.

"If I were you, Babette, I wouldn't listen to Cogsworth or even Lumiere, I would listen to my own feelings. I only I wish I knew a man that was so forward, you're a lucky person, no one would waste so much time on me."

With that she walked away, Babette couldn't help but feel bad for her yet at the same time she was in shock. Babette would be the last person Babette would describe as lucky, she saw her life as the complete opposite. She wondered how Robin would feel if she were in her own shoes, she'd probably like all the attention instead of shying away from it all. She wished she could be more Robin, always in a good mood and always so outgoing. Babette knew if some other girl besides herself was the new maid, she certainly wouldn't talk to her.

She backed away from the staircase to examine her work, it would have to do, there was still much to get done.

* * *

The work day lasted well into the night only ending with a long dragged out speech from Cogsworth on how the whole working staff must be on their best behavior tomorrow and how they each were representing the Lord and Lady directly. Babette couldn't wait for him to stop talking so she could finally escape to her chamber, she wasn't in the mood to listen to him drone on and on and frankly it was putting her to sleep. She wasn't the only one; the others were just as bored, including Lumiere who was standing next to Cogsworth trying his hardest to look even the slightest bit interested.

"Tomorrow is to be the first grand ball of the new year," proclaimed Cogsworth, "and I want it to go perfect, perfect meaning without a hitch, without even one single minuscule problem. It must be as exciting, entertaining, and as extravagant as all the other celebrations we have held that we are as of yet famous for. We must--"

"If the ball is as exciting, entertaining, and extravagant as this speech, I'm afraid no one will make it through the door, they'll all be scared off," whispered Robin to Babette who snickered catching Cogsworth attention.

"Miss Robin," began Cogsworth catching both of the girl's attention, "Do you have something you would like to share with the rest of us, hmm?"

Robin gaped to him and looked around to see that all eyes had shifted to her. Babette decided she should step in.

"Why, monsieur Cogsworth, we were just simply agreeing with you and all of your truly inspiring words of umm, inspiration! Sorry for the distraction, now please do go on," Cogsworth eyed them suspiciously before clearing his throat and continuing on with what he saying.

Robin quietly thanked Babette as she looked to Lumiere with a wide grin, she couldn't help but smile, she thought that she proved to him that she could too slip out of trouble. He met her gaze and found himself smirking back to her.

As soon as Cogsworth completed his lecture the crowd departed, Babette and Robin were about to make their way to their rooms when Lumiere stepped in front of them.

"I suppose you think you're rather good now don't you?" he asked nonchalantly to Babette walking beside her as she looked forward.

Babette smirked haughtily sticking her small nose in the air as Robin took her arm and laughed trying to pull her along.

"Come on Babette, don't want to break a rule now, we'll be late for curfew," she said ignoring Lumiere.

Lumiere looked to Robin, "Oh you'd be one to talk, honestly Babette what are you doing with such a bad influence?"

"Excuse me, and whom are you calling a bad influence?" asked Robin in mock outrage.

Babette turned to face him with her hands on her hips, "If you ask me monsieur, you are the bad influence, and how do you know what we said before anyway?"

He almost laughed in her face, "Yes, I'm sure you were both captivated by his, what was it now, inspiring inspirational words?"

"He believed me didn't he? Besides, does it not prove that I too can out wit trouble?" said Babette.

He raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I am beginning to see it after all. The new Babette, still including all the trouble, now she just enough brains to talk her way out of it with that pretty little mouth of hers. Men everywhere stand no chance."

She wasn't sure how to take his description of the new her, it was a bit over her own head, it did sound nice though.

Robin watched on as they stared to each other, she rolled her eyes, "Well, I'm going to leave before I get myself into trouble, you would be wise to follow me, Babette."

Babette nodded to her before turning away glancing over her shoulder back to him, "See you tomorrow then, Lumiere?"

He nodded and waved his hand to her, "Tomorrow."

Robin pulled Babette by the wrist until he was out of their sight and they were on their way back to their rooms, "My god, do you know what could have happened if _he _saw you two like that?" she asked pulling Babette out of a daze.

"Who? And what do you mean the two of us 'like that'?"

Robin groaned before walking up the stairs, "I mean Cogsworth, if he saw you disobeying him he'd be willing to send you back to Paris!!"

"I think you're over reacting."

"Do you? Tell that to my last friend, she was kicked to the street so fast no one even saw it coming."

Babette noticed a serious tone to her voice, "He did that?"

"Oui, and if he saw the looks you two were sharing he'd--"

"Looks? What are you possibly talking about Robin?"

She sighed to the completely clueless girl, "You are very stubborn."

"And you are making things up!!"

Robin looked back to Babette as they stood on the stairs, "Fine, I'm making things up and you're open to new and different ideas."

"Well I'm not _that_ close minded… aren't you the one who told me to listen to my heart and ignore what all the others say?"

"Yes, if the others can't ruin your life! I thought you'd be a bit more subtle about that sort of rule breaking."

Babette frowned, she had to admit that Robin had a point, she also had to admit she was being a wee bit stubborn. Thinking of how she cared made her smile which caused Robin to smirk as well.

"Tell me more about these looks you say we were giving each other," said Babette.

Robin giggled, "We'll talk it over in your room."

* * *

**Finally chapter 5!! Thank you again to everyone who continues to review, it means a lot to me :)  
Rose**


	6. A nickname and a dance

"Then who is this?" asked Robin as she sat on Babette's bed looking at the sketch of her family. She was pointing to her father, Babette took a seat next to her.

"That's my papa, he was an artist."

"Then that's your mamon? I know her face anywhere," she said pointing to the pretty brunette woman in the picture.

"You knew her?" asked Babette smiling looking back to her mother's face, before she had found it hard but with Robin it was comforting.

"Oui, everyone did, they said she was the light of the castle but I am certain you already knew that."

Babette shook her head still looking to the drawing, "No, I didn't…there is not much about her that I am aware of."

"But Babette, she is your mamon."

"My mamon that sent me to Paris when I was very young only to drag me back here after finally making a life for myself there."

Robin stared to her with a questioning look, "I believe she sacrificed much for you, do you not think the separation hurt her as well?"

Babette said nothing for a moment, "I wish not to speak of this anymore," she said bored putting the picture away. Robin watched as she walked over to her chest of drawers and starred into the mirror. Robin decided she needed to say something to break the awkward silence, she cleared her throat before going on.

"You know, Babette, I never lost my mother but I understand…"

"I didn't lose my mamon, Robin, as far as I am concerned I never had one. I have a papa, one day I will meet him again once I move back to Paris."

"And when will you move back to Paris?" Robin asked confused.

"Well, do you expect me to stay here forever?"

"Where are you going to go? Back to living with your father?"

Babette frowned turning back to Robin, "I'll have enough coin by then to live by myself."

"By yourself? Babette, doesn't that sound lonely to you?"

Babette sat back down on her bed, "Non! I'd be just as happy alone as I would be with any man!" Robin laughed to that.

"Any man at all? Even the king himself?"

"Even the most handsome man in this world, I swear, I never want to marry."

Robin wasn't about to believe her, "You don't even want to be in love?"

Babette fell back on her bed with a heavy sigh, "What is the point?"

"Oh Babette, you must be joking."

She looked up to Robin with a smirk, "Have you ever been in love?"

She shook her head, "Non, I've loved but I've never been in it sadly, what about yourself? There must have been someone in Paris."

"There were but it was never like that, I'm too strange for many man to be attracted to me."

Robin widened her eyes, "Now I know this is a jest, you are of the most beautiful woman I've ever seen!"

Babette gave her a look, "Well clearly you are blind."

Robin shook her head, "You are, look at me, I'm not half as womanly looking as you, it is no wonder that Demetri doesn't look twice at me."

"Now you're jesting me! I wish I was more like you, you're so outgoing unlike myself, you're of the first girl I've talked to since I came here."

Robin rolled her eyes to the compliment, "Well then, I suppose we are both blind…and deaf as well."

"Robin…I'm sure the only reason Demetri doesn't talk to you is because he likes you as well, he doesn't look like the type that would be that forward."

"We'll see, the ball is tomorrow after all, perhaps he'll ask me to dance!"

"I see no reason why he wouldn't, just as long as no one asks me."

"I know someone who will…" Robin said in a singsong way making Babette cringe.

"The day I take a dance with that man is a sad day indeed."

"Well, he might, and if he does I'll keep an eye out for Cogsworth, just for you two."

Babette smirked, "Merci, you are very kind indeed but… perhaps you actually are deaf after all!"

She laughed, she had it coming, she'd been teasing Babette an awful lot since they met. "You're such a funny little thing, Babs… Babs, that's what I'm going to call you now! It fits you, non?"

Babette frowned, "…Babs?"

Robin nodded smiling, "I hope you like it for you're stuck with it now!"

She nodded, "That's what my father often called me when I was a child, I wouldn't mind if you called me it too."

"Good then, now what shall you call me?"

"…Robin?"

"Non, non, non, that's a bore, I want something better!"

Babette thought for a moment, "How about Roby?"

"Isn't that a boy's name?" she asked.

"Isn't Robin a boy's name to begin with?" Babette said beginning to laugh at her own words.

"How insulting!!" said Robin playfully hitting her friend and rolling off the bed.

"I'm sorry Roby, you don't have to leave."

"Don't call me that, it's an awful name, and I'm leaving because I have to go to bed to look my best for tomorrow, you should too." Babette was still laughing as Robin left calling goodnight from the hallway.

"Goodnight!" called Babette laying in bed. She turned into her back and stared to the ceiling, what if Lumiere would ask her dance tomorrow? She frowned, why was she even asking herself the question? Of course she would turn him down soon as he asked… wouldn't she? She sat up and found herself looking out her open window into the night. She cursed herself for showing Robin her family portrait, now she couldn't get her father out of her head. He was her idol, and to her he was everything for most of her life, it was so strange for her no longer to see his warm and welcoming smile. Still, it was even stranger to think that she'd never see him again. The thing was, she didn't know. She could someday go back to Paris, what was stopping her? She also could never get a chance, the more probable thought which also happened to be the most painful.

When she left him she swore that she saw him cry, something she thought impossible for such a strong man to do, yet she saw his eyes fill with tears just before he went to hug her. Seeing that hurt her, she knew she would most likely never see him again, she just couldn't come to the realization not even now. She left her heart in Paris, she couldn't picture finding love anywhere else, especially here.

* * *

Like many, Babette couldn't find sleep, not because of how excited she was for the ball, she just had too much on her mind. If anything, she was looking forward to a day of easy work, maybe she could even get a few extra breaks if she were sly enough.

The doors to the castle opened around noon for the guests that just as soon began making their way in, from young children skipping and singing along dressed in the best clothes they could afford, to the elderly just as happy to watch others dance as they wet their lips with wine they knew would be passed around without hesitation. Soon the whole castle was filled with the sounds of cheers, laughter and music, though, behind the ballroom in the kitchen was a different story. It was also filled with numerous members of the staff, it was near impossible to walk through without bumping into someone else.

"Babs!" called Robin from across the kitchen, Babette smiled, she made her way over to her dodging people carrying trays of drinks and food. "Babette, you must come with me to the ballroom, we're all having such a great time."

Babette nodded just before she heard an unpleasant voice over the commotion of the kitchen.

"Babette!! Where is Babette?!" called Angelic, Robin frowned.

"She certainly has a way of ruining ones time," said Robin pouting.

"You go, I'll be there in a moment," Babette reassured her before going to find Angelic praying she wasn't in a murderous mood. She found her, as always, busy ordering everyone in her view around.

"Finally, there you are Babette, you are needed to pass around drinks in the ballroom," she thrust a tray to her before moving onto the next person. Babette looked to the empty tray sighing heavily, at least it would give her an excuse not to dance.

With a tray filled with an assortment of drinks Babette made her way back into the ballroom, she smiled to the guests that she passed, a few even smirked back, this was nothing new to her, she had been a tavern girl back in Paris after all.

"Watch it!" spat a woman Babette accidentally bumped into trying to maneuver through the crowd.

"Sorry," she called back but noticed the vocal woman had already moved on.

"Look where you're going!" said another, a man, stepping out of her way as she was looking behind herself.

"My apologies, monsieur," she said to the man who in return scowled to her.

Finally she made it to long table that had been put out for food and drink, she placed her tray on it for a break.

"I see she has you working," said Robin stepping next to Babette who only forced a smile to answer her question.

"Trying to work, this place is crowded!"

"It's not fair, I don't see how I can have any fun without you."

"Rob, please, I'm just fine passing around drinks to a group of wealthy towns people, it's what I've been doing for nearly half my life."

"It still isn't right, I'm going to have a talk with that woman I swear, I'm going to--" Robin was suddenly interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Babette smiled to see it was the boy that the outraged girl had been obsessing over; Demetri.

Robin turned to see who it was and found herself immediately lost for all words as she gaped to the young man.

"H-hello there, Robin, can I have this dance?" he stuttered in a small voice that sounded English to Babette's ears.

Babette covered her mouth to hide her overjoyed smirk.

"I… uh," Robin said hesitantly before looking back to Babette.

"Why, of course she will! She's been waiting for someone to ask her all afternoon, you lucky boy!" Babette stated quickly.

Demetri smiled nervously to Robin holding out his hand to her, Robin was still a bit hesitant though.

"Are you certain, Babs?" she asked her in a whisper.

"Oui, now go!" she said with a small nudge pushing Robin closer to Demetri.

Robin thanked her quickly before taking his hand and walking over to the dance floor with him. Babette watched on for a moment as they began to dance to the light lively tune before she remembered the job she was obligated to.

* * *

Soooo sorry this was short but it feels like forever since I've updated. Don't worry though, exciting events are on the horizon and coming soon!! Please please please review if you alert :) Thanks guys  
~Rose


	7. The luck of the devil

Babette stared absently to the group of people intertwined together in the dance, she had been watching Robin and Demetri but that had been near of an hour ago and they had both disappeared blending into the rest of the crowd.

One thing that Babette couldn't stand was being bored, and that was exactly what she was at the moment, extremely bored of watching everyone else having a good time. Yet, she still carried with her a tray of drinks and the duty to do whatever it was that Angelic told her to do.

"Babs! You're still over hear and alone?" asked Robin stepping to her side making her way away from the rest of the party.

"Oui, where's Demetri?"

"Oh he's getting me a drink, where's Lumiere?"

Babette gave her a look but found herself too tired and utterly bored to really care, "Don't know," she mumbled.

They both looked to each other neither one being able to a keep a frown for too long.

"Think of it, Babs, he asked me to dance! Out of all the other girls here."

"It is not that hard to believe, Robin, he likes you, it didn't surprise me at least."

She smirked, "He's a fine dancer too, but I can imagine Lumiere has more experience then him."

"Can you please, neither of us have seen him all night, he's most likely too busy with his work to bother asking a silly young girl to dance."

Robin laughed, "Lumiere too busy to ask a young girl to dance? I refuse to believe it."

Babette rolled her eyes and wanting to change the subject saw the lord and lady of the castle across the room upon their thrones.

"Is that him, Sir Clarence?" asked Babette squinting her eyes. Robin sighed inwardly knowing how her friend was ignoring her comments on purpose.

"Oui, he is handsome, no?"

Babette nodded then a little boy at his side caught her eye.

"And that's Adam, his son?"

"Yes, they spoil that child I swear! He'll grow up to be a problem, handsome though, but a problem none the less."

"Isn't that always the case?" Babette said with a sigh just as a violin began to play a slow song unlike the jumpy fast paced ones that have been heard all day, it was the last dance of the evening and both girls immediately recognized it looking to each other.

Robin smirked, "Well, maybe you'll get your wish after, this was his last chance."

Babette watched as Demetri stepped to her friend's side, Robin made a small gasp and turned to face him. He smiled to her and as apparently shocked as she was gave her his hand. She looked back to Babette who thought it was indefinitely less romantic then last time and shrugged passing the two off with a lazy wave of her hand. Robin smiled to her as Demetri pulled her to where the others where dancing, Babette watched with an envious eye as the two began in a slow waltz.

The whole room had slowed its pace and Babette thought it was beautiful the way the couples slowly moved as one to the cry of the violin.

Babette glumly took her drinks she carried and walked off. She circled the crowded room keeping her distance from the others who laughed and joked in their merry drunkenness. She scanned each of their faces unknowingly surveying the room. Once she looked over the entire room she frowned and then realized something terribly disappointing; she was actually _looking _for Lumiere and he was no where to be found. After all these years of trying to avoid him only to have him show up when she least wanted to see him, she was looking for him. She wanted him to ask her to dance, she didn't want to dance with him but she at least wanted to know that he cared enough for her to ask. This was disappointing indeed.

In all of her preoccupation she suddenly found her self pushed forward bumped by a boisterous man busy talking to a small group of young men. She caught herself though and on the grace of god managed not to break any of the glasses on the tray.

"Excuse you, drinking on the job I see?" came the voice of the young man who mocked her arousing the laughter of the other men he was with. She turned around to see he was rather ugly and a bit over weight, he was wearing a fancy outfit though and appeared to be higher cut then her. He instantly saw she was just the help and looked down to her with his large hideous nose in the air.

"I'm sorry sir I must not have been watching where I was walking," she said with much sarcasm and a half hearted curtsy.

He laughed to her, "ye got a mouth on ya I see?"

"That's not all she has," commented one of the other men he was standing with.

She frowned to him but then looked back to the man who was now looming in front of her. He took a drink from her tray and gulped it down as she watched. Pig, she thought inwardly.

"You'll be on your way now, maid," he said in a whisper.

She put a hand on her hip angered that he was telling her what to do, "You owe me and apology good sir, and I am not leaving this spot until I get one."

He leaned in closer to her still with a ridiculous smile, "You'll be on your way now maid," he repeated breathing onto her smelling of tobacco and alcohol.

She bit her tongue and turned, he was just a dumb man after all, there were a thousand just the same as him in Paris and where ever one could travel there would be a thousand more. As she was about to walk away she heard him say something that she couldn't ignore, something that a girl of her standard would never let anyone get away with muttering.

"Why I never, you think even a cheap _whore _would learn some manners."

She couldn't believe this man, she began to wonder if anyone else heard when he called her to her back.

"Oh maid, I changed my mind, before you go… I want a refill."

She turned to him with a less then pleasant smile, "a refill?" she asked irked.

He nodded with a strait face as the others laughed.

"Get to it, we haven't got the whole night."

She nodded and reached for another glass of champagne, "Are you sure you want this? You'll be in need of someone to carry you out by the end of the festivity."

He, thinking he was being charming, leaned closer to her and again whispered, "I'm certain, cheri."

She then threw the drink in his face, if there wasn't a scene before there certainly was one now.

People began to whisper and soon the attention caught the eye of the last person who needed to be involved.

"My apologies," began Cogsworth rushing to the man's side. "I am so sorry…" he fumbled for a napkin in is pocket and dabbed at the man's face.

The man swatted his hand away and returned his gaze to Babette who cowered under his stern glare, "This maid is a…a…," the man said searching for a suitable word.

"A monster, a demon, a brat?" said Cogsworth looking to Babette as she looked to the ground swearing the whole world was staring at her at that one moment.

"I want her FIRED!" exclaimed the man before pushing past the crowd and storming away.

Cogsworth glared to Babette and she glanced up to him, he gave her a strange look, one she wasn't expecting; disappointment. She couldn't hold in her own feelings any more, her face twisted into a frown and she found it hard to hold back hot tears that streaked her red cheeks.

Babette looked around the room, she saw most eyes to her, she was beyond embarrassed and completely ashamed, the few that were looking to her pointed and talked to the person near them. She could only imagine what they had to say this time.

Not listening to another word he had to say, she dashed off as swiftly as she could, past the crowd, past all the workers in the kitchen and past the Lord and Lady.

* * *

Lumiere blew out a puff of smoke as he looked to the night sky. This was the first and only spring ball he had ever missed, he simply wasn't in the revelry making mood, it was such a peaceful spring night anyway.

Then he listened, he thought he heard a woman's cry, at first it was distant but then he heard it louder and louder until Babette, in her devastated state, ran directly past him stopping in the middle of the grassy area before collapsing to her knees.

Lumiere knitted his brow, what could be wrong now? He put his pipe away and was about to walk over to her when he heard another loud voice coming from the same door she had just ran out from.

"Mademoiselle! Mademoiselle!" Lumiere looked through the open door to see Cogsworth running towards him, he stopped him by placing himself in the door frame.

"Ahh, Lumiere," he said angered trying to push him away, "Step aside."

"Not until you tell me what happened," he replied sternly not letting the shorter man by.

Cogsworth sniffed the air, Lumiere rolled his eyes, "Have been smoking that blasted pipe?! Your help was needed at the ball, have you been out here all night?"

"Not all night, now tell me why is she over there crying? What have you said to her this time, I swear you can be trusted with no woman," he said changing the subject glancing over his shoulder to Babette.

"That little brat over there is a disgrace to me, to the lord and lady, but worst of all to her _mother_!" he yelled loud enough for her to hear, she had stopped crying but his words hit her hard and hurt much more then anything that man had said in his drunken state back at the ball. Lumiere, appalled, grabbed Cogsworth by his shoulders and pushed him back into the castle and shut the door so they both were in the privacy of the dark hallway.

"What is wrong with you, man?" he asked hushed.

"She threw a drink in the face of a guest! She will be fired by morning, I decided to let her go easy and not throw her one the street right this minute."

Lumiere sighed and shook his head. He was disappointed in the young woman, he began to wonder if she even had an ounce of sense in her little head. "Let me talk to her," he finally said.

"What, why?"

"I said, let me talk to her, there must be something I can do, can't let her sulk by herself out there."

Cogsworth looked away from Lumiere, perhaps for a moment the thought of helping the out of line maid crossed through his busy mind, but the thought was short lived and soon forgotten, "She will be gone morning, there is nothing you or I could do about it, I've given her one too many chances as it is."

Lumiere forced himself to nod and agree with him even though he didn't want to believe it, he still saw her as a child after all and himself as an adult.

Cogsworth recognized the disappointment in Lumiere's face, "Lumiere," he began somberly and as comforting as he could be though it cam across as a bit commanding, "go to the ball and make the best of the rest of it, don't bother with her, there's no sense in it."

With that he left Lumiere where he stood.

* * *

Babette had finally figured it all out; she had the exact luck of the devil if any at all.

She still sat on the ground as a gentle breeze whipped her hair in her face, she didn't mind though and she left it there. She wanted nothing more then to hide her face or to crawl under the dirt if that were even possible. At least she knew one good thing would come of this evening, she would be on her way home by morning, finally on her way back to Paris.

She sniffed and held her knees to her chest after ripping off her maid cap and letting her long wild hair fall over shoulders.

"It's rather cold for a spring night, non?"

She gasped but didn't bother to turn around, she knew it was Lumiere, she had heard part of his conversation with Cogsworth but she was too much in a state of shock to really care what he had to say.

He stepped to her side but she kept her face down, why couldn't he just go away?

"Leave me, Lumiere. I don't want to talk."

He stayed put despite her which only furthered her frustration.

"I just keep catching you like this don't I?"

"Did you not hear me? I told you to leave!" she spat, he cocked his head to her thinking to himself. "Why do want to talk to me anyway? You heard what Cogsworth said, I ruined everything… but that doesn't matter, I'm going home, back to my father, back to Paris!" she continued to cry her head hidden in her arms.

"You made a mistake," he said still looking down to her his voice calming to her overwhelming frustrations, "you shouldn't give up on yourself yet."

She rolled her eyes, "Why are you still here, there is nothing you can do for me, I'm a disgrace to my…" she stopped herself and covered her mouth crying too hard to finish her sentence.

He kneeled down beside her, she still couldn't look him directly in the eyes. "My father will be so disappointed in me," she said just in a quiet whisper, "what am I to do? I've ruined everything."

There was a long moment of silence as he watched her cry. "You're an odd mademoiselle, Babette. You're trouble and if they didn't know that then they certainly know it now."

She wiped her eyes wishing she was alone in her room with the door locked, she had been embarrassed before but with him looking over her like this she thought she'd never be able to look him at him again.

"This isn't helping me much if that was what you were meaning to do."

"Just listen to me, I told you before that I don't get in trouble, this is because I've been around long enough to get myself back out just as smoothly as I got in. I can help you."

She blinked then looked to him puzzled her hair hiding her face, "You… can help me?"

"Well," he said with a smirk, "there is something you can do for me...."

Her face fell as she stared to him blankly, he shook his head to her reaction.

"Don't fret mon cheri, it's nothing that would go against your innocence, all I'm asking for is a single chance, one night."

"What?"

"Babette, there you are!" came Robin's cheery voice from the door.

Both looked to her and she was taken back to see Lumiere, "Oh, Lumiere I didn't see you there," she looked back to Babette to see how upset she was, "am I intruding on something?"

Babette got to her feet and brushed off her skirts and walked to the side of her friend, "No, I was just about to go to my room."

Lumiere got up too and reached in his pocket for his pipe.

"I'm so sorry for what happened with that awful man Babette, I was looking all over for you."

"It's fine Robin, I'm fine, it's not the first time," she looked to Lumiere, what did he want to tell her? She knew it didn't matter if what he said was true.

"Are you sure?" she asked trying to get her attention off of Lumiere, it didn't work though Babette was still looking to him lost in thought.

"Go back to the ball, Rob, I'm sure Demetri is waiting for you."

Robin narrowed her brow, "But I've been looking every where for…" before she could complete her sentence Babette was back to Lumiere's side.

"I owe everything to you, that is, if you can save my job," Babette mumbled to him just over a whisper so Robin didn't hear.

He smirked lighting his pipe with a match, "You'll see, I never disappoint a woman."

She grinned warily to him, "I bet."

Babette walked by him and wished Robin a goodnight before disappearing into the castle.

"Goodnight," called Robin to the closed door before looking suspiciously to Lumiere who was acting oblivious to the whole situation. She knew that he had something up his sleeve.

"Can I help you with something?" he asked innocently to her stare.

She smirked, "The lord knows you have a way with words Lumiere, but… how in this world did you get her to walk back into that castle tonight?"

He shrugged stepping closer to her, "It's a gift," he puffed smoke into the air.

He too was about to go back inside when she stopped him, "You are going to help her, aren't you?"

He looked back over to Robin and frowned, "She's in much trouble… isn't she?"

Robin nodded then shook her head with a laugh, "She's something, non? Disagreeable, opinionated, stubborn… she reminds you quite a bit of someone, does she not?"

"Her mother was not nearly this ill behaved," he said pointedly.

"No, but Babette has her beauty, her smart wit, her irresistible personality…?"

Lumiere looked to her as she made a wicked smirk to him, "Is there something going on between you two I should know about?"

She made a dry laugh, "That's funny because I was wondering the same sort of thing when I saw you two out here before." She gave him the same suggestive smile and he continued to smoke his pipe.

"Well I'm sure I'll mean the world to her when she's on her way back to Paris tomorrow morning."

Robin dropped her smile as he left her out in the night alone.

"You'll mean the world to her when you stop her from going back to Paris," she said to herself.

* * *

**This sort of took longer then expected but summer vacation is just around the corner and coming way too slow. If you alert please please please tell me what you like about my story and review! Thank you everyone (:  
~Rose**


	8. The deal

"She'll be here, believe me!" exclaimed Robin to a few maids who at the moment were stomping on her last nerves.

"I doubt that," remarked one maid, "did you see how mad Cogsworth was? She's most likely already home by now."

Robin narrowed her eyes, "I'm her best friend, I would know first, she's still here and she's coming to work!"

The same maid shook her head, "If Cogsworth allowed her to stay either he's finally lost all sanity or there's a secret worth keeping between the two of them."

"I can't believe you, you're truly vile," Robin snapped to her.

"Bonjour mon amis," came a somewhat cheery voice from behind Robin.

Robin smiled cat like to show that she proved the others girls wrong, at that moment she was proud to call Babette her friend. "Babs, you are still here I knew it!"

Babette frowned confused, "Where else would I be?"

"Never mind," she said eyeing the others who had ready gone back to their work.

"No, Robin I know what you were thinking now, I know what everyone is thinking of me… I am going home. It's what I always wanted, non?" she seemed to be trying to convince her own self more then her friend. Robin was hurt by her conclusion, but she nodded and forced a smile.

"I understand… what I mean to say is, whatever you think is best for you, Babette."

Babette had made up her mind last night as she lay in bed sobbing her way into sleep, she swore that she would go home and not care what anyone else thought, she was doing this for herself.

"You were a true friend, I'll find it hard to ever forget you."

Robin nodded, "I don't think I could forget you either."

"Saying your goodbyes already?" came Lumiere's voice from the entrance of the room.

They turned to see him, Babette turned back to Robin in realizing who it was.

"Have you already lost faith in my promise, mon cher?" he asked Babette her back still turned to him.

"What agreement?" questioned Robin.

Babette began to walk off taking Robin with her, "It was nothing, nothing that could possibly work anyway, we should really get to work near the balcony--"

"So you underestimate me?" his voice called to her, "I thought we made a deal?"

She stopped planning her escape and finally looked to him feeling obligated to at least explain why she had her mind set on leaving. "Lumiere… it seems utterly impossible. I'm going far away from here, back to where I belong with my papa. What could you do any way? Change the mind of the Queen and King themselves?"

He smirked, "No…" he said casually walking closer to her, "I thought I would leave that to you."

"What do you say?" she asked unsure of what he meant.

"I said, I decided to leave the apologizing and explaining part to you… you are the one who did it after all, you can't expect me to do all of the work."

"But Lumiere I couldn't! I can't!"

"You will and you can, come now cheri, she awaits for you in the garden."

He took her gently by her back guiding her forward as she tried to slip out of his grip. She could only glance back to Robin who was quick to wish her good luck. Some friend she is, thought Babette, she couldn't even help her when she needed it most.

"I don't want to waste her time, she is must have something of more importance to do then to talk to a silly maid, why don't I just go and pack for my trip home?"

Lumiere was now practically dragging her across the room by her arm.

"Nonsense!! You're being impossible, just talk to her, apologize!!"

"I can't do that, that awful man should apologize to me!!"

As they passed by the crowded hallways all eyes seemed to stare at them puzzling over the situation of Babette yelling for him to let go as he pulled her along smiling to a few workers who persisted to stare. Babette remained oblivious to them, she had grown use to being the center of attention, in fact it was beginning to grow on her.

Finally they arrived to the door leading to the garden, Lumiere let go of her arm and she took the chance to try to escape.

"Wait!!" he called grabbing hold of her shoulder, he appeared a bit out of breath, "I had forgotten how tiring you are for such a small thing."

Babette rested her hands on her hips, "And I forgot how controlling you are!"

"Controlling?! I'm saving your job just as you wanted."

"Well I changed my mind, I want to go home!!"

"You don't mean that, you change your mind more then any woman I've ever met and I know that if you are sent back you may not realize it at first but you'll grow to be miserable and bored."

"No I won't, I love Paris! This place is what bores me and besides, how dare you speak like you know me…" She looked to him for a moment as he searched out the window, she decided to save her breathe, he was completely ignoring her. It was then she remembered his reasoning; she gets to keep her job and he gets a night out with her. "Oh!" She gasped now even more angered then before, "I know why you want me to stay. You think your devilish plan will work? Well it won't."

"Then back to Paris you shall go!" he retorted with menace in his voice that was enough to frighten her a bit and awaken her to the present moment.

She pouted, everything was happening blindingly fast and she felt that she didn't have a say in any of it. What did she really want anyway? It seemed such a simple question but she couldn't find the answer. Was it Paris? Her job? Proving to her father she could be as great as her mother? Or was it something completely different? She glanced to Lumiere who starred down to her.

"Fine, I'll go, but don't place any bets, I am the girl who ruined an entire evening all on her lonesome, I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me."

"She doesn't hate you, she is just confused by you, she knew your mother you know."

"I know… it seems as though everyone knew her," she was saddened for a moment thinking of how many seem to compare herself with the woman.

He felt sorry for her then, he took her chin in his and but she quickly pulled away as if he were piousness. He narrowed his brow confused by such a harsh reaction but then he shrugged, "…the most confused girl in France…" he whispered looking back out the window.

Before she had a chance to think of a smart comeback that would undoubtedly scare his immense ego he whispered to her that the Queen had arrived and was waiting for her.

She sighed before rudely pushing by him and marching out to the garden. The sun was out and it seemed the perfect description of a early spring morning, but she soon lost her cocky confidence as she saw the Queen, radiant as ever, sitting on a small bench surrounded by blooming flowers. Babette froze where she stood as it all hit her at once like a harsh slap across the face, whether she wanted to or not, she needed the job he held at the castle.

The Queen herself was of course a woman of high class and beauty, she had long blonde hair and light porcelain skin. Babette had never spoken to her before but her reputation was one of up most kindness, still she had wavering doubts whether she would truly forgive her or not.

As Babette took a few steps closer she turned away from the flowers that surrounded her and flashed her pearly grin to the maid.

"Ah, Babette, my you have grown," she said standing to greet her speaking in a gentle English accent.

Babette curtsied and tried to smile herself, it came across only as her nerves getting the best of her.

"Good morning Queen Victoria," she said quietly looking to the ground.

"Come, sit next to me so we may enjoy he beauty of this morning together."

Babette did as she requested sitting next to her still nervous as ever.

"Now," continued Victoria, "Lumiere has told me a great deal of you, how you're a promising character much as your mother had been."

"I'm sorry but he can't be telling the truth, I could never be as my mother once was."

Victoria cocked her head, her smile still visible on her graceful features, "I see her in you very much young Mademoiselle… you're both strong willed, eager, and not without a quick wit from what I hear."

Babette frowned, it was all she had heard before along with how her and her mother share the same odd beauty, dark hair, red lips and gleaming eyes, it was getting sickening to listen to.

"I also see someone else in you," added the Highness.

"Who is that?" she asked none too thrilled to hear.

"I see myself, Babette"

Babette made eye contact with her for the first time since sitting down, she couldn't understand what she was saying. Did the she actually see herself in such a useless, brat of a girl?

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Madam."

"When I was much younger, about your age, I had to move here from England. The road was long and cold, I didn't have a friend to name, and I only dreamed of returning home to my family, my brothers and sisters… but I was to be married to my fine husband. I thought I had this whole world figured out, I found I was terribly wrong about everything. I know if I was in your shoes Cogsworth would have tired of me by my second day and I most certainly wouldn't be sitting before you at this moment."

Babette nodded but was confused by on thing, "You didn't ever return home…?"

"There was no need. When you open you heart to another you learn that you grow, you see people as you haven't before and you realize where you truly belong."

"Did you not miss you papa or mammon?"

"Yes of course I missed my mother and father terribly, I miss them to this day, but if I had stayed secluded in the past that's where I would forever be. I would have missed a fulfilling life here in the present. I gave up everything I knew to get all I ever wanted."

Her words struck Babette and would stay with her for years after, Victoria was in a way her idle, she was everything she wanted to be. A strong woman who men bowed to and other woman didn't resent. It was a powerful notion.

"I wish I saw myself in you, Madam, but I don't and I don't believe I could ever."

She placed a kind hand on Babette's, "You don't need to see yourself in anyone, Babette, I know your mother was very much her own person as you yourself are."

Babette smiled to that but then a different thought crossed her mind, "Do you wish to talk about last evening at the ball?"

She shook her head, "I wish to talk about what could have happened to you to make you react in such a way."

Babette looked around from where they sat in the center of the garden. "Perhaps I should explain over a walk?"

The Queen got up from where she stood, "Sounds pleasing to me."

As they strolled around the grounds Babette did her best to explain the thoughts that had raced through he mind last night. How humiliated she had been, how hurt by the man's words and how disappointed she was in herself to react in the way she had. Previously she had suspected she would to have embellished what happened a bit but as she strolled with Victoria she felt no need, she was honest in her explanation and even surprised at how upset the thoughts made her. It was as if she were reliving the moment again.

Finally the Queen had heard enough, she was disgusted with the way drunk man had treated her.

"You haven't need to worry any further, all marks against you will be erased and you shall continue to stay here as our fine, hard working maid. If only I could show that prime example of French chivalry how to treat a woman."

"I wouldn't have you waist your breathe your Majesty. It wouldn't be worth it, I'm afraid I am not the only woman he has insulted and I possibly won't be the last."

"It is true, sadly the world is different for a woman. It's unfair at times but we must learn to seek strength in each other, sometimes a man could never possibly understand the way we feel at times… the stupid truants they are," she said laughing causing Babette to smile as well.

"I have little experience with them but it is true, it seems this world wasn't designed for us."

"It was not, but that doesn't mean it could go on without us, they think they can but I would like to see them try, I know my husband wouldn't make it past breakfast."

Babette giggled again, she never expected the Queen would have such a comical wit about her, it taught her never to judge another person again, man or woman.

"I truly want to thank you for listening to me, you have no idea how much it means."

"Think nothing of it, whenever you need someone just to listen to you I'll be here."

Babette nodded before turning to leave in a much better mood. All she needed was someone who could understand her reasoning, someone to tell her that things will get better.

"Ahh, is that a smile I see on the pretty mademoiselle?" asked Lumiere as she sauntered by him, he had been patently waiting by the door for her return. "I had began to think I wouldn't live to see the day!"

She turned to him and humored him with a small giggle, "Monsieur, I am deeply saddened to inform you but…" she said pretended to be disappointed enjoying watching his excitement fade, "you shall be seeing much more of this 'pretty mademoiselle'!!"

He laughed almost fooled by her little jest, "I knew it all along!"

"Liar!" she exclaimed.

"Think again Babs, her Majesty herself told me before the two of you even began your talk."

Babette's smile diminished, "And you kept such a secret from me? You should be ashamed making a poor girl worry… and don't call me Babs."

"Why ever not, it's what Robin calls you, is it not?"

She crossed her arms, "She is my friend, you are… well it just sounds better to me when she says it."

"Am I not a friend to you?" he asked as they had began to walk together down a quiet hallway. His voice didn't sound hurt, merely amused.

"I have yet to decide."

He laughed again, "If a man saved my job I would certainly call him a friend."

"Yes, but would you consider a night out with him?" she asked.

"If the him were a her--"

"But the her is a him."

"Then if I were you, yes."

"But you are yourself, not I."

"Then no--" he guessed trying to make sense of what she was saying.

"Ha! No it is then, I don't see you as my friend and in fact we are not going anywhere together this evening."

He stared to her for a moment in a confused silence as she smirked thinking she outsmarted him.

"I'm sorry but that didn't make any sense at all and is no reason why you should back out of a deal like nothing more then a coward. As if you could just play your trickery on me, I am older then yourself remember and I know much more then you."

"I am just as smart as any man older then myself! Perhaps, on some occasions, ever brighter," she said insulted " and I am no coward."

"Then what are you scared of? I've never treated a woman poorly, gone against my word or been anything less then a gentleman to the highest regards. There are some things I am below, Babette," he said taking her hand to get her attention, "pleading isn't one of them, now mind we are very much alike. We both think highly of ourselves and possibly would never bend for another's needs," she looked away but he turned her face back to his, "never have I been this persistent before but… please don't make me kneel before you, it would destroy the last of my self respect."

Her heart was not made of stone, perhaps sometimes it was chilled over by ice but all it took was a warm gesture to make it melt.

She sighed heavily, "I see we are alike."

"I'll take you to town, we can go to this tavern and I'll show you around there, we'll be back before curfew," his excitement made her smile.

"I suppose it would be only fair... meet me after dinner at the gate and if I do not see you when I arrive I will turn around and--"

"You make it sound as if I am Cogsworth appointing you for extra work!! If you truly don't wish to go I could find something else to do with my spare time..."

She bit her lip feeling guilty for spoiling his happiness. He had done her a great favor and for what? She at least had to pretend she wanted this as badly as he did if only for this one night.

"No, Lumiere... I want for you to escort me to that tavern and whatever else it was you had just mentioned."

He looked back to her with a smile and she nodded looking away from him, "Now I must be off to work before Cogsworth begins to worry where his favorite maid went off to, with all of this distraction I think I miss him too."

"Jealousy! It hurts, cheri," he said pretending to clutch his heart in pain as she rolled her eyes and walked away from him with a small wave.

"Until tonight, monsieur."

He smiled as she walked off, "Until tonight," he said under his breath.


	9. Expecting flowers

Babette starred off into nowhere in particular as a confused Robin looked to her. They had finished their working day and were presently eating dinner in the worker's dining area. Babette has been acting very oddly to Robin's eyes. She was quiet and only answered her questions with a nod or shake of her head accompanied with a giggle.

"I take it you changed your mind?" Robin asked wondering just what had changed her friend's mind on leaving the castle.

Babette stopped munching on her small slice of bread and looked to her friend.

"Clearly."

Robin frowned, "Clearly? Babs a moment ago I thought there was nothing stopping you from leaving!"

"Some things came up. My talk with the queen was rather enlightening."

"Yes... talk with the queen," she said with question, "I wonder if there was another involved in your sudden change of heart."

Babette rolled her eyes and looked back to her plate as they sat together at the long table.

"Really Robin, I came to my senses, that is all!"

"You're acting rather suspicious if you ask me."

"How so?" She asked offended.

"Babette! You stare off into nowhere, I can't get three words out of you and you're giddy."

"Giddy you say?"

"Yes! Now, please tell me as your friend, I should know these sorts of things."

Frustrated she gave in, the reason why she was so reluctant to tell had nothing to do with Robin. She simply didn't want to admit it to herself that she was indeed spending the evening out with him. Her thoughts had been on Lumiere all night and she'd be damned if she was going to admit that out loud.

"Fine, since you are so eager to hear—"

"I prefer caring," Robin injected.

"Yes well… caring," Babette glanced around the table to see the others engulfed in their own conversation, "come with me I must tell you in private."

Robin watched as Babette slipped away from the table and excited out the door. She quickly did the same trying to b as discrete as possible. Babette stopped down the hallway where the light from the previous room made it only just above visible to see where you were walking.

Robin laughed, "Was this all really necessar--

"Shh! We mustn't be heard, none of what I am about to say can be repeated."

Robin gawked to the distraught girl, "how serious is this precisely?"

Babette took a much needed breath, "do you remember the deal Lumiere mentioned?

Robin nodded slowly, "this pertains to him?

"This _is _him, because he saved my job I must... leave with him tonight to some tavern," she mumbled quickly.

"What? That is what all of this is about? Honestly Babette, I thought I was about to partake in a criminal offence."

"Well, what do you think of it then?"

"I think you shouldn't have even agreed to the deal to begin with!"

Babette was taken back, she thought she would have been excited for her.

"Pardon me were you not the one who actually wanted me to be interested in him?"

"Interested is far different from deliberately going against Cogsworths' orders!"

"We'll be off castle grounds, he can't control my actions."

"But you know we have a curfew."

"Oh well, you're one to talk about following rules!!"

"That doesn't matter, I only do what I know I can get away with, you just got your job back! Why risk the chance of getting caught? You can't count on Lumiere to get you out of every problem."

"And I don't expect he could. I take risks because I can and the day I can't get into a bit of trouble is a day I don't want to live to see."

Robin shook her head, Babette frowned questioning herself trying to look at the situation from Robin's view. If she got caught she'd be with Lumiere which would make it very easy to place the blame elsewhere. Still, she found it incredibly touching that Robin cared so greatly for her wellbeing.

"Listen Robin, I promise if I get caught I'll run so Cogsworth won't catch me."

"But what if he sees you?"

"I'll run very fast."

Robin laughed to that calming her fears a bit.

"Besides", began Babette, "I'm only doing this once. After tonight I most likely won't even talk to the man again."

"Are you certain, he does have a reputation after all, and it isn't the most decent of them."

"I know what to expect and if something shouldn't go my way I'll order him to take me back here and it will be done..." a question suddenly crept into Babette's mind that made her smirk, " you aren't jealous are you?" Robin grimaced immediately.

"Of course not! Honestly I don't see what some of these girls see in him. Don't misunderstand me, our love only goes as far as one as close friendship. You are a wicked girl!"

Babette laughed to her pretend insults. "Well I can guess what others happen to see in him... he knows exactly what to say to get you to smirk, as soon as you do he uses it as wood to fuel the fire, after that you begin forget those pestering words of his previous lovers and you begin to sort of see him the way you want to."

Robin raised a brow and Babette's smile straitened.

"Not that I like it or anything."

Robin nodded trying to figure whether she believed her or not.

"So…" began Babette leaving, "that's what I've been thinking of all day, now I must be off to change out of this hideous uniform you can go back and eat if you want."

"But Babs you have barley even touched your food! Don't want that fire burning on an empty stomach, do you?!"

Babette smiled to herself, "I'm not hungry she yelled back as she dashed off to her room.

* * *

"Good evening Lumiere!" greeted a young woman as he passed her on his way to the dining room.

"A splendid evening to you as well, mademoiselle," he said with a polite smile

"On your way to dinner?" she asked with her dainty voice.

"Actually I'm on my way out to the tavern."

The young maid smirked, "Room for one more? I'm free on this night coincidently," she asked taking a step closer to where he stood.

"I'm very sorry to have to say no, cher, but perhaps another night?"

She took a few steps away and crossed her arms. "Perhaps," she said nonchalantly before walking off and biding him a good night out.

He watched he walk away half wishing she had asked him just a day before, he would have been overjoyed to allow her come along, the thought made his mind turn to Babette. He reached for his pipe he had just taken back from Cogsworths' study.

"Turning down a pretty girl, are feeling well friend?" asked a man who had been watching Lumiere from nearby.

Lumiere turned to see the tall man leaning in the door frame, "Oh, bonjour Barclay," he said with little interest.

"Yes bonjour, may I inquire who she is now?" He asked in a monotone English accent. Lumiere was bothered by this man before, he was the perfect example of snobbery from his neatly slicked back black hair to his cold demeanor, the waiter was easily disliked by many at the castle.

"What are you speaking of?"

"Come now, it's old news! You and that scarlet haired woman are no longer an item. Everyone has already heard."

"So, she's told the whole castle then?"

Lumiere knew Jean Marie was to blame for that, but what could he do? There had been others before her that have said worse...

"You haven't need to act surprised—many have been waiting fit the moment you were free from her grasp, you're a popular man, but I don't need to tell you that, do I?"

Lumiere lit his pipe and shook the match in the air to get it out. He didn't give the man his full attention hoping he would get the hint and walk away.

"That's the thing, monsieur, do good to the others and you're likely to make a few friends in return. Stab perfectly presentable gentlemen in the back and you'll see how fast you can make a few enemies. But I don't need to tell you that, do I?"

The bothersome man sneered and made a crooked smile, "You've insulted me, now care to answer my question?"

"I'm sorry good sir, what was that question again? I'm certain it has the world to do with you."

"In all the years I've known you Lumiere I've never heard you turn down a woman, clearly you have made plans with a previously arranged girl."

"Yes, I have, now I must be leaving I have mu—"

"Come now, we are friends, non?" He asked adding French mockery to his tone even putting an arm around his shoulder in a sort of brotherly way to get him to stop walking away.

Lumiere shrugged his arm off, "Non, I must be on my way now, this is one I can't keep waiting."

He pushed the man away and quickly made his exit leaving Barclay behind him.

* * *

Babette knew she never should have bothered. She had her arms crossed standing at the gate, the sun had made its slow decent from the sky and now it was dark enough for her to discretely sneak away from the castle without getting the whole staff to realize they where one crafty maid short. Still, she couldn't help but laugh at herself. Just a few hours ago she had been mingling with the queen and now she was running around everyone's back with a man who had apparently no sense of time. She wanted to stay true to her threat and leave, yet, she felt as though she was a magnet being drawn to that twisted rusted gate she stood beneath. Besides, Robin would think her a liar or even worse; a coward saying one thing and doing something else.

"Bonjour mon Cher!!" She looked over her shoulder to see the unmistakable lanky figure of Lumiere, but he wasn't alone. She giggled to the sight of one of the king's horses, it was almost enough to get her to forget how late he was.

"Hmm, so he brought a horse. I was expecting flowers," she said haughtily.

He only raised an eyebrow to her still keeping his intrigued smirk.

"You obviously do not know the lengths I had to travel to get said horse, you do understand it is the King's? Such a task only proved feasible by the craftiest of thieves."

"Or the dumbest," she retorted looking to the plain brown stead before glancing back to the man who held the reigns.

He made a short laugh to her comment so she quickly changed the subject. "Well you don't expect me to actually ride that beast.... Do you?"

Again he laughed which didn't help to answer her question.

"In all honesty, I can't ride that animal like some, dirty, animal hunting, man!!"

"Well too bad, your majesty," He quickly mounted the house with effortless grace and extended a hand to her, she was reluctant to take it and turned away. "Fine," he answered, "then you can walk all the way to town."

"You wouldn't have the heart!"

He looked down to her, "you're right. I could never walk into the tavern alone, the humiliation I'd have to face from those other dirty, animal hunting, men. Now are you coming or not, I'll be happy to escort you back to your room instead."

She groaned throwing her hands to the air, "Fine! Now help me up."

She finally took his extended hand and he pulled her up to sit behind him.

"See? Wasn't that painless?" He asked.

"Flowers would have been painless."

She looked to his back and blushed, she had never been this close to a man before and she would have to get even closer once the animal began to move, still it could have been worse, he could be the one holding onto her with his greedy hands.

The horse began a quick trot down the dirt road as Lumiere looked back to her, "Why don't you try holding on, cheri?"

"Why don't you try slowing the thing down!" she snapped back.

"And have it take us a week to get there? Here."

He grabbed one of her hands and pulled it around his waist so she was pressed up against this back, if she had been blushing before she wondered how she looked now.

The ride was quite at first with Lumiere handling the reigns as Babette stared off to the wood perfectly fine with the lack of conversation

"You are quiet tonight, I can't remember a time when I haven't heard you speak for this long," he said with a chuckle.

"So you do remember much of me from when I was a child?" she asked.

"Of course I remember you, I've already told you—"

"I understand, but what do you truly remember? I mean besides the brat and the trouble maker."

He thought for a moment, "I recall thinking to my younger self what a strange girl you were. So thrilling, so mischievous, I also remember many saying how alike we were then I denied it but I can say I see it now."

"That's it then?"

He nodded, "I'm sure you can recall me, non?" He asked suggesting she should go ahead and rant about the great qualities he so surely had.

"You? Well…"

It took her a moment longer than him to say anything, she was too busy reminiscing.

"I can remember the funny tall boy who always had some sort of joke to tell, the boy who always had a smile and a song in his head," she laughed, "you know you were so much fun to torment."

He groaned, "Is there anything else besides all of those annoying games?"

"Running through the woods," she quickly added.

"I swear you caused me early heart pain with that, you were only a child! You could have killed yourself in those woods!" obviously that was still a sore subject for him even though it was years past.

She smirked out to the road, "I know what it caused you."

"So why did you always agree on doing it?"

She glanced to him over his shoulder, "I wanted to leave! I wanted to get away so bad I didn't care of the cost, I thought I could run to Paris as if it were just beyond the woods."

He was silent for a moment before speaking in a somber tone, "I don't believe that was your reason, I think you wanted attention, I think you still seek it."

"Mind to tell me anything else about myself I don't know?" She asked irked.

"I don't mean to offend you."

"Then why did you even ask of my past? It's far gone now, we live in the present, non?"

He could only agree with her.

"But I am curious to the fact of what happened after I left. You must have been awfully bored with no little girl to worry about," she inquired.

He sighed, "After you left... that was when things went bad I suppose. Disease broke out in our small village, food was hard to come by and it rained for forty days and nights."

"Please spare me the jokes Lumiere," she said dryly with a role of her eyes.

"Fine, if you want the dry version, life went on. Everything changed, possibly for the both of us. One day life suddenly became complicated."

She nodded, "I went to Paris and acquired a job and the life of someone twice my age. It wasn't much but enough to help my father and I, we weren't the richest of the city."

"Doesn't sound of the most appeasing."

"It was destitute. We were once very poor, papa had to go some days without eating, I succumb to child prostitution, and then began the Black Death... "

He was very quiet for a moment before she laughed out right.

"You know Lumiere, I have jokes too."

He made a relieved laugh, "you have a dark sense of humor, mon Cher."

"Ah, then it will match your sarcastic sense fittingly and no one shall ever think us funny."

"Except each other," he added.

"True monsieur," she agreed quietly again with this blushing nonsense.

They traveled one through the dark, wooded, trial, Lumiere warning Babette of the dangers of traveling alone as they went.

"Once I was foolish enough to go alone, that night was practically my last, never should one travel these woods after sun down by themselves."

Babette looked around to see a mess of dead twisted trees and darkness beyond them.

"Why on earth would anyone have the desire to walk these woods alone?" she questioned aloud.

"My reasons where childish I admit, you know how it feels to be bond up in a place for so long, a man can only take so much before the boredom becomes a bit too much to bare."

"Oh, I know. You don't have to explain… but exactly what is it you men do out in town?" she said with a smile peeking her head over his shoulder.

He looked back to her also with a smile, "Maybe you shall see tonight then, hmmm?"


	10. More of a beginning than an end

Wow, I can't believe it's been one year since I started this, I should really get moving on it since I'm nowhere near the middle XD

I know that this story hasn't been my number one priority but I have a clear vision in my head of where it's going, it's not something I can complete over night but it is something that has become very special to me and I want to take my time with it. I'll try to speed it along though…

Thanks to all the people who stuck with this story for a year **LeighWolf**, **Rose of Noonvale**, and **PimpernelPrincess**, (thank you, thank you, thank you!!) you all made my story worth writing :)

Also thank you to unsigned reviewers, thanks **Team Edward… Rochester!** for your truly inspiring words!! I always appreciate anyone who takes the time to write as much (and as kindly) as you!

Enjoy and review as always :)

~Rose

* * *

Babette took a seat at an empty table in the middle of the loud crowded, tavern. An array of familiar sounds and smells filled her senses, it was as if she had stepped back into Paris, back to home.

Suddenly a glass was placed in front of her and a man she did not recognize took the seat beside her.

"Alone tonight, are we?" he asked with decent enough speech though it was a bit slurred.

"Actually…" she began to protest but Lumiere interrupted stepping between the two.

"The lady is with me," he said starring the stranger down.

Babette frowned, "Excuse me monsieur, I believe the gentleman was speaking to me."

Both men looked to her, one with a hopeful grin the other a look of shock.

"Babette?" questioned Lumiere.

"What? He was, and it would be rude for me not to answer him, excuse me," she said pushing Lumiere to the side and looking back to the man.

"What is your name, monsieur?" she asked pleasant as ever.

The man seemed surprised but wasn't about to let the chance escape him, "Jack, it is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance mad'moiselle…?"

"Babette," she said quickly giving him her hand, Lumiere rolled his eyes.

"Oh, for the love of God…" he mumbled acknowledging never had he been put through such humiliation, was she making him actually _work_ for attention? He began to wonder if he had done something to deserve this.

Babette giggled as the stranger placed a kiss on her hand, Lumiere was disgusted be the sight of the revolting man's dirty hand on the petite one of Babette, it took much restraint for him not to push him out of his chair then and there.

"Where are you from, mon cher?" asked the man now moving his filthy hand up Babette's arm as Lumiere uncomfortably stood and watched on. This proved to be all he could take, he hadn't risked both his and Babette's jobs to be ignored all night.

Babette was about to answer him when Lumiere abruptly forced the man to his feet, "So sorry ami," he said walking the man to the far end of the tavern as Babette was left alone once again.

"What are you doing, man?!" asked Jack trying to push Lumiere away.

"I am simply informing you of matters you are obviously oblivious to," he said walking the man toward the exit with his arm around his shoulder, "to be honest I heard that girl you were speaking to us not all together there in the head," he lied under his breathe pointing to his own head. "Have you not heard?"

The man shook his head dumbfounded. Lumiere pulled a dramatic face and serious tone of voice, "Well it's very hard to explain and quiet sad, it's plain gruesome to tell you the truth. Such an illness is far too confusing to truly explain but in short it's extremely rare and also... also, uh...--"

"Terminal?" asked Jack.

"Yes! Terminal, very very terminal."

To that the man glanced to Babette with a sorrowful expression.

"All this to one so young?" he asked.

"Yes, pity isn't it? Well you best be on your way, maybe you should bathe or something," Lumiere said in a backhanded sort of manner to the filthy man.

Babette watched on as Lumiere managed to have her new acquaintance practically run out of the tavern, she wondered how he managed, she thought for sure she would have started some sort of fight, oh well…

"Honestlety Babette," he said taking his seat next to her, "there are some things that you just don't do."

As irritated as he was she couldn't help but smirk, "I was just getting to know him, I don't see any harm in being friendly."

"If you had gotten to know him any better, cheri, you would have been on your back," he mumbled taking a drink from his mug.

She gasped, "Excuse me, saying such things to a lady, you should be ashamed you brute!!"

He placed his mug back on the table and looked to her with an apologetic, "You are right mon cher, I'm wrong, would you like a drink?" he offered her a mug he brought for her.

"No, I do not drink," Lumiere laughed to that.

"Come now, it'll be good for you."

"Lumiere, I've been working in a tavern none to different from this for years, I saw the effect it has on men and women alike and I shall have no part in it," she said with a huff.

Lumiere raised an eyebrow to her, "It seems, my dear, that you were having a better time with that uncivilized swine, perhaps you wish for me to bring him back here and I can just make my lonely way home."

"Oh come off of it already!" she said rolling her eyes, "Men like _that_ are the lonesome ones. After the night is over, the daze they acquired from their drink has faded, and the woman who shared their bed has gone, what do they have left?"

Lumiere was silent for a moment, a look of realization on his face, "So you didn't like that man?"

She looked to him seeming to only now recognize his existence in the crowded room.

"I felt apologetic for him, I could tell I had been the only woman in this tavern to have given him the time of day."

Lumiere chuckled, "Perhaps he shall have better luck now that I sent him to the streets."

Babette smiled in agreement, "And also I have to admit it was fairly amusing to see you so jealous, my friend."

"Jealous!" he exclaimed, "You thought _I_ to be envious of… _that?!"_

"You were only ready to jump out of your own skin when you saw him put his fat hand on mine," she said pointedly.

He calmed a bit on her accusation, "You noticed that?"

She looked to him again after playing with the drink before her, "Why of course I noticed, _monsieur_."

He sat back in his chair looking down to her for a long moment, "Drink what I bought you, I believe we're going to have fun tonight."

Her features where unchanging, still with the same nonchalant attitude, though it was beginning to get harder to front.

She picked up the glass and examined it, "I've never had a drink before."

"Ah! Try it then, how can you hate what you have never given a chance?"

She glanced back to him, her mind went to something else she thought she hated without giving a fair chance.

"Trying new things, a terrifying feat monsieur," she noted.

"You of all people, Babette? I thought you to be somewhat interesting when I met you."

"I am interesting!" she said in protest, almost childlike.

He gave her a long look asking her to prove it to him. She damned herself for being so predictable, she was far too proud of herself not to show off.

She took a large gulp from the mug and nearly gagged, with a grimace she cleared her throat.

"So it's not the finest grog in all of France, it would not surprise me if it was more water than anything else," stated Lumiere examining his own.

Babette laughed covering her mouth, "This is absolutely awful!" she took another long sip as Lumiere grinned.

"How is it now?"

"It's growing on me," she said after another small sip.

His small laughter faded into something more important to him, "You do know it was only a jest when I said I thought you uninteresting."

She smiled with a bit of arrogance, "I know."

"What I mean Babette is…" he looked away form her for a moment, a man who had began to play a fiddle caught his eye, "would you care to dance?"

"Dance?"

"You know when a man and woman hold each other close and--"

"I know what it means to dance, it is just that I wasn't expecting to, not with you any way," he laughed not taking her insult to heart.

"Well than it appears you are out of luck because from the looks of it I am the only man in this tavern in decent enough condition to ask a lady to dance, and besides," he said getting to his feet and taking Babette's nervous hand, "I've never met a man who could prove his dancing better than mine or a woman who stood unimpressed."

"But monsieur, I am from Paris, surely no country side commoner could show me anything different than what I've already seen from the wealthy city gentlemen," she said mostly in jest.

"_Mon cher_, those gentlemen have leaned everything they know from us country side commoners," he walked her over to an empty corner near where the fiddler had began to play, "they still manage though to be completely left footed and lack any sense of rhythm."

Babette smiled though her nerves made her breathe hitch as he placed a hand on her hip and the other to grasp her own.

"Two cannot dance with an arm's length between."

She nodded and looked to floor to her own feet, he took her face by the chin so their heads were level.

"It would be a shame if I could not see your face."

"Well unlike you Lumiere I am not incredibly gifted in dance, or overly confident should I also point out."

"Just relax, we are miles away from any worries and hours away from returning to work."

She looked to his cheery face with a pout.

"Why don't you smile while your at it," he said in a whisper.

She remained blasé as they went through the motions of a slow waltz like dance that nearly had the whole room half asleep.

From over Babette's shoulder Lumiere looked to the man playing the fiddle, he watched how he played the boring tune when a sudden thought came to mind.

"Excuse me Babette, I'll just be a moment."

She watched as he went over to the fiddler and whispered something into his ear, the man smiled and nodded before Lumiere was back at her side taking her hand in dance again.

"What did you tell him?" she asked a bit nervous to know the answer.

"I told him that I was in the need to impress a lovely girl from the city," the music suddenly changed to a fast paced jig, the type that was irresistible to at least clap along to, Babette gulped.

"Lumiere, this isn't exactly my kind of music I don't know--"

She was cut off mid sentence as she was thrown into the dance and soon she was being lead around the room by Lumiere. He laughed as she tried to keep up, "Just listen to the music, stop thinking for once."

She nodded again closing her eyes and beginning to catch the rhythm along with Lumiere.

He starred to her face as she opened her eyes and looked to him, imagining how silly she must look her she broke into a wide grin and began to laugh, he quickly began to laugh with her as they continued in the jig. The smile did not leave her face the whole way though.

Others slowly began to participate as another fiddler joined the jig and within minutes the room was alive with laughter, people stomping and clapping in time to the music. The room was cleared of tables and chairs and there wasn't a person in sight who sat unaffected by the infectious music.

True to his word Lumiere impressed Babette with his quick footing and gracefulness as he held her throughout the jig. She wasn't surprised in his abilities just shocked that she hadn't been the one to impress him. She had came into the night thinking it would be a meaningless date, a silly fling to pay off a mock bet. She had thought that after this night all of he worries would be out of her hair. Lumiere would finally leave her alone and all would go on normal as ever. Yet now as she danced with him having the most fun she has had since arriving to the country side, she realized that this night actually may be more of a beginning than an end.

Remembering what Lumiere had told her moments ago, she stopped the thoughts that often clouded her mind, she threw her head back and laughed as they span around now in a crowd of lively dancers.

After the song ended and the room applauded each other, Babette turned to Lumiere and clapped for him, he bowed to her.

"I'll be right back," she whispered into his ear, "I must fetch my drink."

Stumbling back to their table dizzy from the drink, head spinning from the dance, she found her drink and took a gulp from it.

Searching the room for her dancing partner she came across the sight of a woman older than herself taking Lumiere's hand. She watched as he smiled to her and laughed at something she said. It appeared that they were friends and have met once before. Babette took another long sip as another equally fast paced song started and the two began in a friendly dance.

"Excuse me mad'moiselle," came a soft voice from Babette's side, she turned to see a meek young man wrestling with his hat in his hands as he smiled kindly to her. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Babette looked to him once before walking strait by him with her drink in hand, she left the tavern.

* * *

The outside was a fresh breathe compared to the cluttered, musky tavern. She took a deep breathe a bit annoyed the muffled noises of the tavern could still be heard in the night air.

It wasn't that she was mad or jealous, it was the exact opposite, she needed a moment to sort all her thoughts through her busy head.

"Babette?" came an unmistakable voice.

She looked to the entrance of the building to see Lumiere a worried expression on his face, she smirked to him.

"The song has not yet ended, why are you out here?" she asked.

"Well, because you are. Why are you out here?"

She broke eye contact with him and looked towards the stars, "I thought it a waste not to be outside on a night such as this," he walked to her side and looked to where she was looking.

"It is clear out tonight, summer has practically arrived."

"I've never been found of Summer, it arrives too late and often outstays it's welcome."

He nodded in agreement as they stood in silence.

Lumiere looked down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, "What is the true reason you've come out here?"

She thought for a moment before turning to look at him, "Lumiere, tonight was the first time I've truly laughed since arriving here, the first night I wasn't thinking of Paris and my father, the first night I…"

His hand on her shoulder had slid down to take hers but she pulled away and turned her back to him.

"I thought I'd be on my way back by now, believe me, this place is fine but I don't belong here," she crossed her arms as if catching a sudden chill.

Lumiere's cheer had subsided and he crossed his arms as well, "Did you not just say you enjoyed this night with me?"

"Yes…"

"Well then enjoy it!! Don't ruin it now with talk of what could have been. You wish you were somewhere else, well so does every other person in that tavern. You say you don't belong here but you preformed that jig better than any other I have ever danced with." Babette laughed to that, "It's true, Babette," he said earnestly. "And I'll be damned if I'll let you walk away now and not show that boy in there how a Parisian city girl dances."

She looked to him wide eyed, "You saw him ask me?"

"Yes I did, I had thought he was the reason you ran out here in such a hurry but after I asked him as polite as I could, he informed me all he had done was ask you to a dance."

She blushed and attempted to hide her face but he saw her rosy cheeks and laughed taking her hand and leading her back to the tavern.

* * *

"I don't think I'll be able to get out of bed tomorrow morning," groaned Babette as Lumiere helped her off of the horse as they arrived back to the castle gates.

"I'm sure you'll find the strength, wouldn't want Cogsworth to think the devil Casanova took you in the middle of the night to town against your own will just to get you drunk and cross your name off his list."

She giggled as he took the reigns to the stead, "Thank you for tonight Lumiere, I understand I wasn't the most pleasant to ask--"

"No need, I had a marvelous night cheri, now I must away to the stables and put this horse to rest, I'll let you in the back but you must try to be as quiet as possible."

"Of course," she whispered as they made their way across the manner.

Lumiere fumbled with the key for a moment before the door creaked open.

"Have a goodnight Babette," he said holding the door open for her.

"You as well Lumiere," she said walking by him glancing back once to offer him a warm smile.

Babette walked as lightly as she could she after all, never had much practice in keeping quiet, but luck proved to be on her saide as she made it to her door unheard. She opened the door quickly and stepped in unknowing someone had been waiting for her there since she had left.


	11. Possessed

"Good evening, Babs," said Robin causing Babette to nearly jump out of her skin.

"My Lord, Robin!" she gasped trying to catch her breathe after holding it the whole walk to her room.

"I suppose though, I should say good morning! Do you know how long you two have been out?" she asked from where she was sitting on her friend's bed.

"It's not that late, how long have you been waiting in here?"

Babette threw her coat to her dresser, and took a seat next to her friend on her bed.

"Ever since you left, but that doesn't matter. How was it?"

Babette smirked starring to her hands on her lap, "How was what?"

"Don't play mind games Babs, I'm far too tired and I've waited the far too long."

"So you want a straight answer, the full, honest truth?"

Robin nodded desperately.

"Fine then, I'll tell you every little detail tomorrow morning at work."

Robin's mouth fell open as Babette got up and lead her out of her room.

"Babette you can't do this to me!" pleaded the girl as she was pushed into to the hallway. "This is the last night I stay up all night for you, my friend!"

Babette gave her a quick goodnight before shutting the door on her face.

She fell onto her bed, closing her eyes with a loud exhale, it was somewhere between a sigh of relief and a…

She frowned opening her eyes. What was it she was feeling? It certainly wasn't tiredness, she was wide awake, jittery even. This night was the first night out since arriving to the boring country side, her first touch of excitement, her first glimpse of something more than a mop and duster.

As she changed into just her chemise and let her hair run down to her back she imagined herself back at the noisy, crowded tavern. She hummed and span around in a impromptu waltz. Closing her eyes, she even recalled the smells of the grog and pine wood, the sound of the fiddle as the crowd danced, and then _him _standing before her as the crowd parts just because of _him_, everything stops.

His smile was ever so easing to an overworked mind, even the way he stood; tall and strong yet with his hand thrust in his pocket, crooked smirk, and a head tilted to the side, he portrayed a perpetual youthfulness.

She opened her eyes and he was gone, she was alone once more in her small chamber until she would make a stubborn decent to sleep and be met with a lean, smooth figure against the shadows of the starry night once more.

She could hardly say it was infatuation, the reason she kept him in her thoughts that night, she shrugged that off in an instant. What she felt for Lumiere was a strong interest, yet, interest in what she could not thus far tell.

* * *

A feather duster was thrust to the chest of a hunched over Babette by a displeased Angelic. The decorator gave the maid a leery glare.

"Are you alright to work, young maid?" she asked not seeming to care if the answer was positive.

"Sleep was fleeting," Babette mumbled looking to the ground.

Angelic rested her hands on her hips, "I'm sure you are not the only one to loose sleep, you are always the first to complain though."

Babette looked up to Angelic too worn out to care to think up clever words.

"To the main hall, clean the staircase, Lord knows not a soul has touched that in fair enough time."

"Yes, Madam," Babette said before leaving the critical woman's sight.

On her way across the ballroom to the main entrance, a familiar voice cried out her name and ran to her side as if in the midst of an ambush.

"Good morning, Robin," Babette murmured without a second thought.

"Good morning? Well I suppose a morning can be good when the night was spent with a forbidden man…"

Babette raised her eyebrows to her friend's words, "Wicked! How dare you, people have ears you know, do not speak so loudly! What are they all to think of me?"

"Perhaps that you are the luckiest mad'moiselle in this side of France, now tell me what happened, you swore you would!"

"Once we are alone," she said taking her friend's arm and glancing back at Angelic before leaving the ballroom.

The two girls found a quieter place where Babette was sent to dust, "Why does that dreadful woman always send me to work alone?" asked Babette only wondering aloud as she rested her duster on the steps of the staircase.

"She's most likely jealous of you, one can tell in the evil sideways glances she gives when you pass her… especially if she were to see you talking to _that _man."

"You talk as if Lumiere is the only man in hire at this place."

"He might as well be, I don't need to tell you how he doesn't act like the others with their stress and constant need to control."

"Not even Demetri?" she asked cheekily.

Robin smirked, "I'm sorry, were we not about to speak of your fine night with Lumiere?"

"_Oui_, what would like you like to hear?" she asked willing to change the subject.

"The beginning to the end, if the ending isn't _too _scandalous."

"You are joking," said Babette bluntly before sitting on a step of the staircase.

"He didn't give me flowers, he brought one of the master's horses."

Robin nodded approvingly, "Things can be forgiven…"

"We spoke of our childhood there on the way to the tavern, of the future, of… my father and Paris."

Robin took a seat next to Babette, "He listened, did he not?"

"Intuitively, I did too, of course. Any way you put it, we arrived to the tavern with out having caused any bodily harm to one anther."

"Always a good sign."

"The tavern seemed the same at first, I've worked at one for so long after all, but soon he bought me this awful drink, everything became so new. We danced, it was amusing, Lumiere convinced the fiddle player to play something like a fast jig, it woke the entire building and at once, we all became alive."

Babette got up from her seat and began to dance in the manner she had last night, Robin laughed, the woman happened to make wonderful entertainment the way she jumped around the room pretending to hold an invisible figure.

"Lumiere truly is a… fair dancer, he almost matched my own talent."

Robin bent in half laughing as Babette purposely began to dance like a clown tripping over her own feet and falling on her back.

"No doubt the entire tavern's attention was fixated upon you?"

"If Angelic was present, she would have _fainted_ from envy!" Babette exclaimed getting up from the ground and brushing herself off.

"What did you do after you danced?"

Babette thought for a moment, "After we danced, we danced with others, again with ourselves then gave the fiddler a round of applauds. We soon after left."

Robin smiled looking to Babette, "I know that we haven't been life long friends exactly Babs, yet I feel you are different, if only by an inch, by the woman I met not long ago."

"How is that, Robbie?"

"You're happy."

Babette didn't take her words the way they were meant, she made a small smile and nodded before the words she was thinking of slipped out of her mind, "Lumiere won't change me, no one can change me, it is not because of him that I wear this smile."

"Then what reason, Babette?"

Babette thought a moment more, "I had a pleasant dream last night, I saw a boy, a boy I'm certain I've never met," she lied.

Robin could hardly believe what she was saying, "And you choose a fantasy over reality, over a real man?"

"_Non_, I haven't decided which to choose."

"You're loony."

"I'm perfectly sane!"

"I think the boy in your dream _was _Lumiere, you just too timid to admit it!"

"And who is dreaming of me?"

Both the girls silenced their yells and looked to a figure entering through the door. Lumiere smiled to both of the women taking a hat from his head.

Babette gave Robin a deadly glance, one she was fast to understand.

"Silly men, always assuming we're talking of them," said Robin getting up from where she was seated.

"Such a witty little Mad'moiselle, I heard you say my name."

Lumiere stood closely to Babette making her uncomfortable as he spoke to her friend.

Robin shrugged, "Then it is you ears that have began to go, Monsieur, we weren't speaking of you were we Babs?"

Babette shook her head not looking to the man beside her.

"You see, silly, self-centered men!" she cried jokingly before leaving the room back to her work.

"Very nice to see you as well, my dear!" he called to her back.

He laughed to himself before looking back to where Babette had been, he frowned finding she had vanished. She had walked over to the staircase to retrieve her duster.

"Much work you have been doing with that friend of yours and your duster well out of reach."

She turned to chastise him for criticizing her own working habits when his were clearly lack luster, when she was met with a small bouquet of pink peony flowers.

She looked to him as he smiled to her, his hand to her face holding the most delicate peonies he could have found that morning in the master's garden.

"Will you take them or won't you?" he asked, his smile falling for only a moment.

"Take them, for what? You could bring me the entire garden, all the flowers from France, we still won't be able to talk to each other in the company of anyone other than Robin."

He dropped his outstretched arm, "And that angers you?"

"Yes! Of course it angers me, Lumiere. Does it not effect you?"

He shrugged, "At the moment, I am here with you, Cogsworth's busy with the King's paper work and all the others are too busy with the rush of the morning to notice. No, it does not effect me."

"Yet." she added frankly.

She began to busily dust the staircase when he stopped her placing his hand on her own, "Will you not at least take the flowers?"

She laughed shaking her head, "They are beautiful flowers true, but I haven't a vase to put them in."

"I pictured you carrying them, such a setting would do them better than the prettiest vase you can find in this entire castle."

She rolled her eyes at his charm, "And what will I do when they begin to wilt?"

"Tell me, I'll find you more."

He gave the flowers to her and gave her a look over as she held them in both her hands, he smirked, "Just as I said, more suiting than any vase."

She looked to them in her hand, "I will get bored by these soon."

"I gave her a horse and she asked for flowers, now I give her flowers and the young mademoiselle is still not pleased? I wonder what she will ask for next?"

"Perhaps for the gentleman who hassles her to leave her be!"

He leaned against the staircase, "I think she lies often, too," he whispered to get her to laugh.

There was a pause before Lumiere craftily changed the subject, "Cogsworth is a fool, isn't he? How simple it is to go behind his back…"

"There is a certain thrill to it, is there not? Breaking the rules, facing the dangerous wood, drinking grog in a hidden tavern, dancing in only the most uncivilized of manner--"

"So you had a fine time then?" he asked.

She looked to him, the joy in her eyes giving away her thoughts.

"_Oui_, a fine time…" she couldn't cover her true feelings for another moment, she wanted to cry with laughter with him, possibly the way two thieves may after a grand theft. She turned to him with a wide grin, "Could you imagine if he knew? That stupid man, I almost wish I could tell him myself, all we've done, just to see his expression. How priceless that would be!"

Lumiere also had a wide smile, looking at her excitement how could he not?

"It would certainly hurt his ego, would it not?"

"It would _kill _it!"

Lumiere laughed, his eyes tracing her figure to the floor, he wanted to be cautious of his next words, placing them just at the right moment…

"Would you not like to do it again?"

Her smile slowly fell, the thrill in her eyes continued to linger on, "Again? But what of the bet?"

"If you are fearing getting caught, I understand--"

"I don't fear anything like that, Lumiere."

"Then… yes?"

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway above their heads, Lumiere looked to Babette with a desperateness she didn't recognize, the footsteps were coming closer and he had to be leaving.

The decision weighed in her mind, if she said no what fun was there to be had? A lonely night in her room starring out the window thinking of Paris? She toyed her with her duster, "When would we go?"

"Whenever you wanted, tonight even!"

"This is ridiculous!" she whispered to him with a short, humorless laugh.

"This is living!" he said pleadingly. "It would make you very happy… and me as well."

The footsteps were becoming dangerously close, all the thoughts raced through Babette's mind at once and she made a decision she wished she wouldn't later regret.

"Yes," she concluded breathlessly.

And in that very instance he left her presence, just in time as well.

"Mademoiselle."

Babette turned to see Cogsworth standing on the staircase.

"Monsieur," she answered with a small curtsy.

"Were you just talking to someone just now?"

She looked away from his quizzical eyes, "_Oui_, monsieur, it was just my friend, Robin."

The man nodded, "Well continue you're…" then, something odd caught his attention.

Babette felt his gaze on the flowers she held, she hid them behind her back but it had been too late.

"Where did you receive those most beautiful flowers from, Babette?"

"They are for the dining room, _Monsieur_, Madam Angelic asked for me to place them as the center piece."

"Very well then," was all he said before walking past her, making his lazy pace to the ballroom. She knew he had been worn out from doing paper work all morning, and she was thankful for that, if he had been more alert he perhaps would have caught on, it all could have ended at that moment.

As he left Babette ceased her cleaning that she had begun once she saw him standing in front of her and leaned against the railing.

"My goodness…" she whispered with a long sigh.

"Has he left?" came a voice from the shadows of the hall.

"He has left, but he may return any moment," she warned as Lumiere stepped back to her side.

"He could catch me this very moment, exile me from all of Europe and still I may be the luckiest man I know."

"You _are _brainless!" she proclaimed in jest.

"Yes, I do think my mind has left me," he answered dramatically raising a hand to the ceiling and the other to his chest, "but there is still something that remains to stay with me."

He leaned over closer to her and smelled the flowers she held in her hand.

"Goodbye, Lumiere," she said with a slight blush.

He looked to her, his ever present smirk impossibly widening, "See you tonight, little Mademoiselle!"

"Tonight?" she asked too late to stop him from dashing off, disappearing just as he had arrived, in a fleeting instant.

* * *

"Again?" asked a shocked Robin gawking at Babette who stood by her side.

They had just started a walk around the outside of the castle, a part of their mid afternoon break.

"He gave me flowers, somehow I was convinced."

"Somehow you, smart girl, were fooled!"

Babette stopped walking and frowned to her friend.

"What do you mean by that? I was not fooled!"

"I don't need to explain to you the way men work. Now Lumiere is a fine man, the most generous, and at times, the most devilish."

"Then let me enter Hell."

Now Robin was the one to stop, stunned by her comrade's blunt, and unladylike words.

"I've never heard a young woman speak such a way! Take that back, have you no faith?"

"God means little to me, I think I am wicked after all, a hopeless truant destined for eternal flames."

"You are not wicked or a truant!"

"Then there must be some explanation for why I feel the way I do, perhaps the devil has possessed me."

"Yes, a devil disguised as a handsome maitre de."

Babette took a seat bellow a tree offering some shade from the revived spring sun.

"I would never give him the honor of possessing me."

Robin sat next to her, "Yet, you're allowing him to take you to town again tonight, even the most damned need rest."

"The wicked never rest, I've heard."

"All the more evidence to prove your innocence."

There was a moment of silence as Babette focused on the sounds of the wood behind them, birds chirping in a random pattern and acorns falling to the ground.

"What if I do leave with him tonight, what if I let him have this power over me, would that make me weak?" asked Babette suddenly and urgently.

"Weak? Of course not, you're only a woman Babette, we are not impervious to every man's word."

"I wish I was deaf, that way I wouldn't have to hear his words, it would save me the headaches at night as they circle 'round in my mind."

"If you were deaf I would have no one to listen to me," Robin admitted keeping herself occupied with blades of grass.

"We could write notes to one another, still."

"I cannot read," she answered laughing.

"Good, because I cannot write either!"

"No letters of romance to Lumiere, then?" she inquired still laughing.

"Why! When will you quit that?" Babette asked before playfully throwing a handful of grass in Robin's face. Robin gasped before getting up and repaying the favor to her friend. The pair chased after each other until reaching the castle entrance. Laughing and hallowing at one another, Robin ran ahead of Babette far down the hallway. Just as Babette was about to run after her, she bumped head on into a passing man. She had been too preoccupied with all the excitement to see him turn the corner.

"Excuse me, Monsieur, I'm very sorry."

The man looked to her, she saw he was very handsome with dark hair and strong features that framed perfectly green eyes.

"That is quiet alright, Miss," he said in an accent that she recognized to match Cogsworth's.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I ran into you quiet hard."

"No, no, I'm uninjured, forgive me though, I am very familiar with all the maids here, your face does not look familiar to my eyes."

"I have arrived not to long ago, I am Babette," she said offering him her hand.

He took it in his own and gave it a small kiss, "A pleasure to meet you, I am Barclay."

Babette smiled and was only broken form his spell when she heard Robin call her name.

"It was fine talking with you Monsieur, but that is my friend calling me now, please excuse me."

"Of course, perhaps we shall run into each other again," he said to her back as she quickly walked away. Somehow, she wouldn't mind meeting the curious man again.

"Who was that you were speaking to, Babette?"

Babette looked to her out of breath companion, "He told me his name was, Barclay."

Robin frowned, "You shouldn't speak to him again," she said quickly, her voice stern with admonition.

"And why not, he seemed to be a perfect gentleman!"

"You don't know him, believe me, that is not the type of man any lady would like to associate with."

Robin left it at that, continuing to make her way back to work. Babette soon forgot of the man as well, her mind lingering to the night.

* * *

**A/N: **Hmmm, not sure if peonies are local in France…

Anyhow… Wow! A whole 12 pages for you all! Thanks for continuing to review, **DisneyDork29175** and **Natalie**! You both definitely pushed me to finish this chapter for this weekend though I wanted it up a bit sooner, thanks!

Please tell me your thoughts, predictions, or whatever else you want, I take all criticism. I also promise that the next chapter will be up soon, not in two months or something, I swear!

Thank you,

~Rose

PS - _I'll have a link to drawings I did of moments in this fic right here and in my profile a bit later if anyone is interested! _


	12. Fine things

Ugh, I'm an awful person, this chapter took _forever_! But, I did try really hard on this and I think from this point on things should really begin to come together ;)

Natalie- Yes! I get exactly what you're saying about the whole ballroom scene and I picture the same thing too, we'll see what Babette thinks though, lol.

* * *

After nearly a decade the smell of her mother ceased to leave the piece of fabric Babette held close to her nose. The smell was clean, fresh roses with something she couldn't quite recall. She held out the fabric to it's full length revealing it to be a dark dress, she shrugged putting it on her dresser.

She has thought of wearing it out tonight but denied her silly fancy, mother wouldn't approve of what she were planning to do for the second time.

Would she?

"Babs!" said Robin opening her room door an inch.

Babette jumped covering herself with the dress, she had only been wearing her chemise.

"Why don't you knock?" she asked angered getting up from where she had been sitting at her dresser.

Robin frowned, "You can't be that prudish, we're both woman here."

"You would not bother you so to knock."

Confused by Babette's sudden coldness Robin remembered the reason for entering the room, "The reason I came in so hurried is for Lumiere, he's waiting for you outside."

Babette turned back to her friend, too shocked to remember her modesty, "Now? Why so early? The sun has not even set yet!" she exclaimed looking out her small window.

"Well he's waiting, unless you wish to go in just your chemise, I would hurry if I were you."

Robin was about to make her exit when a hand tugging at her skirts stopped her. She looked to see Babette looking to her with a nervous expression.

"What is it Babette?"

"I have nothing to wear," she groaned taking a seat next to her dresser.

Robin shrugged, "I'm sure that won't bother him."

"Please! I feel like I belong on the streets in these old rags," she said opening a draw revealing neatly folded fabrics.

"You have fine things! You're mother made certain of that when she made half of those for you."

Robin began to look through one of the draws, she pulled out a blue gown, "Look see, this one is-"

"Older than I am."

Robin sighed placing it back in the draw.

"You know you are the best dressed young lady here, I don't know why you're acting this way."

Babette stared into the mirror not listening to her friend, she began to play with her long hair, placing it over one shoulder then the other before hitting her forehead to the dresser's surface.

"Just tell Lumiere to forget about me, tell him to go away!" she whined.

"Come now, why?"

Babette didn't answer, Robin was beginning to get the hint of what was wrong with the girl. She took the sad girl's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"To my room, I want to show you something."

* * *

"I know you're going to love it!" exclaimed robin rummaging through her own chest of draws. Finally, when she revealed the dress from it's sotrage Babette could hardly belive her eyes. It was most gorgeous gown she'd ever seen. It was green, a deep forest green that happened to be Babette's favorite color.

"Rob… It's perfect," she gasped, Robin looked to her smiling.

"Isn't it? A boy bought it for me a while back, it doesn't fit me anymore."

Babette looked to her wondering if she were offering what she thought she was.

"Do you mean to say…?"

"Wear it tonight! I've noticed your flair for this color, I think it goes perfectly with your hair and fair complexion."

Babette couldn't hold in her excitement, she took her friend into her arms with a shrill scream, "_Meric, merci , merci_! I mean thank you, it is perfect. What should I give you?"

"Oh don't be ridiculous! I don't want anything."

"Well I'll get you something… something of a surprise!"

"Don't waste you thoughts on me, Lumiere is waiting remember!"

Babette nodded still with an excited smirk as she took the gown, "I will repay you, I promise."

Robin swatted her words away, "Go! Go you silly girl, he's waiting."

Babette gave her a final hug before taking the dress back to her room and slipping it on. Robin was right, it did fit her well and somehow it went with her fair skin and black hair. She gazed into her dresser mirror and held the fabric above her ankles, spinning around, testing how it would look at the tavern. She would have to repay Robin, somehow.

She shut her door behind her after a final application of lip rouge and throwing her hair back in a long braid. Though, as she was about to descend the staircase a familiar face met hers.

"Miss Babette, Excuse me!" exclaimed Mrs. Potts, slightly spooked by Babette's sudden appearance.

Babette dodged by the elderly woman, "My apologies Mrs. Potts."

"And where in the world are you off to in such a hurry?"

Babette froze clutching the railing, "Er… I just remembered I've left my… duster downstairs. I was in such a rush this evening I've forgotten where I've placed it."

Mrs. Potts starred to her with questioning eyes.

"So… if you please excuse me, I'll go retrieve it now."

Babette darted down the stairs as the housekeeper continued to watch confused.

"Wait, Babette!" she called halting the young woman again.

"Yes, Madam?" she asked strained.

"If you are headed downstairs, would you be a dear and get for me a couple more small tea cups, I also seem to be in a rush this evening."

Babette sighed, "_Non_, I would not mind Madam Potts."

"Thank you, dear!" she called back as Babette was already running to the castle's doors.

_She's old, she'll forget_, thought Babette, a truly juvenile assumption especially since Mrs. Potts was not even near sixty five yet.

She was met with the cool night air as she found her way to where she'd met Lumiere the night before, waiting at the gates. At least she hadn't been the one doing the waiting on this night.

"Do my eyes deceive me? A vision of an angel! I thought she'd left me to wait my death out here," he exclaimed overdramatically as he leaned casually against the gate.

Babette smiled walking to his side as he held the same horse by its reigns, "It wasn't this angel's fault, it was Robin's. I think she must've gotten sidetracked, poor simpleminded girl."

"A deceitful angel she is!"

"How is it you never believe anything I say?"

"Years of practice. Mon cher."

She rolled her eyes, "Are we leaving or not? I've ran into enough obstacles tonight, a nosy housekeep being one."

"Mrs. Potts you say? What did she ask, did she see you leave?" he asked suddenly very interested in what she was saying.

"Calm yourself, she merely passed me in the maid quarter's staircase, she wondered where I was off to so I lied."

He starred to Babette searching her blasé expression, "What did you say?"

"I said that Lumiere was in need of another mademoiselle beside him, in bed!" she laughed skipping past him to the horse. He could only gape at her.

"You joke?"

She, impressing him, found her balance lifting herself onto the horse, "I? Joke around with something like that? I figured your years of practice, as you say, would determine that."

He smiled then too and joined her in the front taking the reigns.

He laughed dryly, "Ha ha ha, at least I am the one with the mature sense of humor."

"The dull one too!" she mumbled finding his waist with her hands as they began their way.

The rhythm of the horse's lurching motion made Babette's mind wander, suddenly a face came into her mind, what had his name been? Barclay. That was such an odd name, it sounded harsh to the ear. She also was reminded of what Robin had told her of the man.

Not being able to control her catlike curiosity, her mouth was miles ahead of her mind, "Lumiere, who is Barclay, the butler I believe, at the castle?"

She felt him stiffen under her grip, he was quiet for a long moment, "what does he matter to you?"

His tone made her want to forget the whole matter, but also made more questions of him spring to her mind.

"I met him the other day, he was decent enough, but I've heard otherwise-"

"Well whoever had told you otherwise is exactly right, he's a bad man."

A bad man wasn't exactly the explanation she was in search of, "But why Lumiere, why is he such a bad man?"

"Because he is, it's hard for me to explain but some things just are that way. He is a bad person the same way you are a spoiled little girl, they are God's troubling gifts."

Babette pouted increasingly upset he couldn't see her expression.

"I am not a spoiled little girl! I'm a woman Monsieur!"

He laughed loudly, "You're a child!"

"I am most certainly not! I have a job don't I? I'm as far away from being a child as one can be."

"You are very funny, cher."

She continued to pout, "I am not trying to be funny- you're annoying me! You aren't even one to talk, you're not that much older than I."

"I am much more experienced and mature."

"Well what makes you those things Lumiere and me just a child? How do you know how much experience I have had?"

There was a long pause before he finally broke it with a heavy sigh, "I am sorry Babette, perhaps I am not the one to say."

"Of course you're not, besides, if you think I am so much of a child, and you so much of a man, why is it that you insist on taking me out these past two nights?"

"Would you rather I go home and read you a bedtime story?" h smirked to himself, "Come to think of it, that would not be such a bad time."

She hit him from where she sat but couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

Lumiere took her hand helping her off the horse, she looked on excited to the tavern.

"A bit less bustling than last night, eh?" he asked taking an object out of his coat pocket and quickly lighting the end of it with a match.

Babette starred to him curiously, "I did not know you fancied cigars."

He shrugged puffing out a cloud of smoke, "Oddly enough, I begun to fancy them more since your return."

He extended his arm to her and she took it as he lead her into the quiet inn.

Taking the same table they had chosen the other night, he pulled her chair out for her and they both took a seat.

"Lumiere?" she asked.

"Yes, cher?"

"I am quite… thirsty. Will you get for me that umm, what had you called it?"

"The… grog?"

"Yes, that was it! I want the same drink I had last night."

He laughed getting up, "You must be terribly thirsty then."

She looked up to him smiling, "I do think it has grown on me."

He raised a shoulder, "whatever the young mademoiselle wants," he was just about to walk past her when he looked as though he remembered something, "There isn't going to be another man in that seat when I return, is there?"

Her smile widened, "Of course not monsieur! Just hurry with those drinks."

Just as the sentence had left her mouth and Lumiere had found his way to the bar, a woman walking in caught Babette's eye. She was older, but not so that she was past her prime. Babette noted that she was wearing an elegant fur scarf around her neck and dress that made her question how much she had liked her own. She continued to watch her as she strolled past the bar, every man looking to her nudging to the one next to him. The woman sat down at a table nearby Babette's that was accompanied by another man who seemed to have been waiting for her.

As Babette starred to the couple, the mug Lumiere placed in front of her had almost gone unnoticed. He sat across from her with a smirk that quickly dissipated after he followed her gaze strait past him. Turning to see the couple seated behind him, he shook his head at the sight and looked back to Babette.

"That's Madam Scarlet, she's named after he love for the color, see her dress and hat?"

Babette, still starring, nodded. Lumiere wondered if she were even listening.

"She's, uh, the most popular prostitute of these parts."

Babette shifted her gaze back to Lumiere, "Her? But she looks so wealthy, what fine things she has!"

"Yes well she has many wealthy men to pay for those fine things, she couldn't be less attractive in my eye."

Babette noticed the scorn in his voice, "You didn't know her personally, did you?"

He shook his head sternly, "I've never been interested in those sorts of woman."

"A very noble servant you are! I'm afraid I hardly believe you," she took a sip from her mug taunting him with her green eyes.

"I am sorry you don't believe me, but it's the truth. It seems you have paid her more attention than I have all my years of coming here." Before he could finish his sentence he noticed that half of her drink was gone, "My god, pace yourself woman, you'll get yourself sick."

She, most likely to spite him, finished with the mug and loudly placed it on the table.

"Aren't you drinking?" she asked after seeing he had not touched his own glass.

He pushed it toward her, "No, please. Don't drink it all at once though."

She quickly took it from him and glanced around the tavern as she sipped the drink, her eyes once again rested upon the Madam.

"I couldn't possibly!" she overhead the woman exclaim in a soft voice.

The man she was with seemed to be trying to convince her into something, Babette became intent on their conversation once again upsetting Lumiere.

"Babette, stop that, it's rude."

She looked to him putting down her drink, "I don't care!" she spat loudly. He leaned in closer to her.

"Don't you think you've had enough of that drink?"

"Hardly! Please Lumiere, let me be," she looked back to the prostitute who had raised from her seat to the gentleman's great pleasure.

"Mademoiselles and Monsieurs!" began the man she was with as he rose from his seat. "I do believe that Madam Scarlet has agreed to treat us to her lovely voice."

Babette nearly choked on her grog, she wasn't really going to sing was she?

The crowd clapped respectively, Lumiere along with the rest.

"She does this often?" Babette asked in whisper.

Lumiere nodded, "Regrettably so."

Babette had finished her drink, she glanced to a table nearby seeing a nearly full mug, she quickly snatched it without catching Lumiere's notice. She watched on as the woman smiled to the people of the tavern and took off her elaborately feathered hat revealing a shock of red curls.

Lumiere, looking away from the Madam, caught the sight of Babette onto her third large drink.

"You cannot be serious, where did you get that?" he asked furious only to get a small shrug from her.

He tried to pry the drink from her hand but she loudly protested and clawed at his arm, not wanting to lose a perfectly fine hand he gave up the fight. The piano had just began to play and decided to turn his attention to the music instead of the bratty little girl seated across from him.

The melody was familiar to Babette, it was Lavender's Blue, possibly her lest favorite song that only the drunkest of Parisian men would request. She slumped over in her seat as all others listened intently to the Madam's words.

"Lavender's blue, diddle diddle Lavender's green, When I am king, diddle diddle You shall be queen," she smiled as she sang, Babette slumped deeper into her seat, sipping the grog much faster than before. "Lavender's green, diddle diddle Lavender's blue, You must love me, diddle diddle 'Cause I love you."

The song had not yet ended when Babette had enough, true, the woman's voice wasn't half bad Babette knew hers was better and she was suddenly in a very social mood.

"Excuse me!" she said loudly, the woman glanced to Babette with a curios expression as the piano played on.

"Yes madem-"

"That is not how you sing Lavender's Blue! Your voice is far too flat for the joy of that song!" Babette found herself pulled back to her seat, she easily fell back.

"What are you doing Babette?" gasped Lumiere embarrassed for both their sakes, Babette pushed him back.

"I'm only saying, you know her voice is awful, everyone in here knows it! Well, except for perhaps the poor mindless truant seeking everyone attention!" she was loud enough for the entire room to her, even Lumiere couldn't silence her.

"Shut up!" he cursed before looking up to the small crowd of people sitting about the room starring to them, "I'm sorry, monsiuers, she's quite not herself tonight."

"Nonsense," came the easy words of Madam Scarlet, "Is it true or not little Mademoiselle, can you honestly sing better than I?"

To Lumiere's disapproval Babette squirmed away fro his grip, "Madam, unlike yourself I am a true honest tavern singer!"

"And you say I am the one seeking the crowd's attention?" she asked getting a small laugh out of the people only adding more spark to Babette's fire.

"Stop this Babette, you are drunk, we're leaving!" he took her roughly by the arm and resorted to dragging her to the door, she had far different plans though. While the Madam continued with Lavender's Blue she pulled her arm away from his grip.

Walking with a slight sway she found herself next to the piano, ignoring Madam Scarlet's performance she talked the piano man into playing the melody to a much different song. It was slower and more delicate than the jumpy previous melody, the song was a favorite of Babette's and had the sort of quality to it that made all that listened swear they've heard it once before.

"Why don't you take a seat?" Babette asked the furious woman, she looked around, the attention was no longer focused on her and everyone was curious to hear the small, honest tavern girl's song. All, except for an impatient and embarrassed Lumiere that stood waiting by the door.

The woman reluctantly found her seat next to her guest and Babette began to sing.

"Small craft in a harbor that's still and serene, give no indication what their ways have been; they rock at their moorings all nestled in dreams, away from the roll of the sea," her voice was pure and even though her stance was tipsy, her words were strong and every being in the room felt comforted in a way by he pretty, young voice.

All were a bit surprised by the sound she produced but none so as Lumiere, who mindlessly found his way back into the tavern. How could such a spoiled child sound so angelic?

"Oh, had they the tongues for to speak, what tales of adventure they'd weave; but now they are anchored to sleep, and slumber alee. Come fair winds to wake them tomorrow, we pray, come harvest a-plenty to them ev'ry day; till guided by harbor lights they're home to stay, away from the roll of the sea."

The room applauded her and she curtsied nearly falling over. Lumiere stood and clapped smirking to her as she walked back to their table.

"Why… why did you do that? Was it all to prove me wrong, to make me look like a fool for trying to silence such a voice?"

"Something along those lines, yes," Babette searched the room for Madam Scarlet only to come to the conclusion that her and her customer had left.

Lumiere shook his head at her words, "You're like a rose, a strange wondrous rose, there are so many odd layers to you."

"Yes well, have you found one you like so far?"

He opened his mouth but couldn't think of words to utter, she frowned, even in her state knowing something was on his mind.

"Babette, listen, I want you and I to…"

"Yes?" she asked eager to hear.

"I'm not certain how to say it, believe me, there are not many times thaat I am at a loss for words, but I _am_ at loss for words."

"Is that the reason you are rambling like this?"

He laughed at himself, not wanting the moment to go to waste, he sat her down and found himself in the seat closest to her.

"I believe you and I should be together, exclusively."

"Exclusively? I have not yet learned that word, I am surprised it is even in your vocabulary."

"I'm being serious Babette, I am sure there are many things you have not learned yet, if you would allow of me, I could teach a few."

His hand linked around her shoulder in a way she didn't understand, standing up too quickly she staggered forward, he caught her in his arms getting to his feet.

"Don't touch me!" she cried pushing him away.

"You're drunk! It is all my fault you've had too much to drink, come here, let me take you're arm."

She staggered away from him, "I don't need your help, I am fine!"

"You are being ridiculously proud, now let me take your arm."

"No!" with a tug away from him she lost her footing and tripped in the middle of the tavern.

Others could have laughed at her or murmured to each other of Lumiere's later plans but Babette paid no attention, she only saw him as she lay on the ground, humiliated by her own state.

With a sigh he bent over and picked her up off the ground, throwing her over his shoulder.

"What a child you are!" he exclaimed while nodding a goodnight to the men of the inn.

Once outside he set her on the ground and got the horse ready for the trip back. She sat on the tavern's porch with her arms crossed, the nights events messily whirling around her head while an awesome headache began to brew.

Once he was ready he heaved her onto the horse, now having her alone he continued with what he had began.

"Now, I hope you are there enough to understand what I am about to tell you. You are with me and I am with you, there will not be another man or another woman, for either of us."

"…alright."

"What?"

"I said alright!"

He could hardly believe it, no kicking or screaming, not one complaint or question, was she putting him on?

"Are you certain you won't take this back in the morning? I mean, is this what you want?"

"I've already said yes! You have my word Lumiere."

She starred to him as he laughed under his breath, "The word of a drunk woman… It is good enough for me!"

That was all that was said before he joined her on the horse, she collapsed against his back, and they began the road back to the castle.


End file.
